Forever and Almost Always
by cullensgirl1980
Summary: A one night stand that goes horribly wrong, or did it? Promised a HEA! Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Now, I know this isn't the story most of you asked for, but it's actually one of my favorites, and I've changed up the plot quite a bit, so I do think you'll enjoy :)**

**This story will be filled with angst as there will be cheating, some may think it impossible, but I do promise a happy ending — it's fan fiction people, and honestly, people DO change. I will not accept nasty comments, nor will I accept comments telling me to change my story in anyway, so if you are going to leave such comments, do not bother to read. I want to know what you think, but I do not want just downright rudeness.**

**This story is currently without a beta, so anyone interested please PM me.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**BPOV**

"Can I help you?" A brown haired girl, who was working the information desk, asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for, um … Dr. Cullen?"

_Why does it feel like everyone is staring at me?_

"Okay," the girl replied with a smile. "Which one?"

"Oh. Um, Edward?"

_Now everyone is staring at me. What the hell?_

"Is _he_ expecting you?" she suddenly snapped at me.

_Well that was weird._

"No, but—"

"Well, I'm sorry," she interrupted. "He's not available. He's with patients."

"Okay," I replied, with a very polite smile. "Do you think maybe you could let him know Bella Swan is here to see him, and let _him_ decide if he'd like to see me, or not?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am—"

_What the hell is this bitch's problem?_

"Listen," I interrupted. "How do you know I'm not someone he _wants_ to see? Do you think he won't be mad if he finds out you wouldn't even call and ask him?"

"Fine," she huffed picking up the phone.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen this is Nicole from the front desk … are you expecting any guests this evening?"

I glared at the bitch. And didn't she _just_ say he was with patients?

"Okay," she replied with a smirk. "Oh, um … an Ella—"

"Bella!" I corrected.

"Sorry, _Bella_ Swan … uh, yeah? Okay?"

She hung up the phone.

"His office is on the third floor," she said pointing to the elevator. "When you come off the elevator go to your left, take the first hall to your right past the nurses' station. Last door on the left."

_I take it he remembered me._

"Thank you," I replied with a smirk turning for the elevator.

**~OOO~**

My head was a broken record playing repeatedly, all I could hear was 'you can do this' over and over and over again.

I was scared fucking shitless.

Is this really how … where, I want to ruin this poor man's life?

_No, but it has to be done. So stop being a baby and knock on that damn door. _

I exhaled a shaky breath and slowly brought my hand up.

I knocked two quick knocks.

"It is you," he breathed opening the door. "Come in."

I walked past him entering his office then turned to look at him.

"I hope this isn't a bad time?" I asked nervously.

"No," he replied shaking his head. "I was actually just finishing up some charts before heading out for the night."

"Oh, well, I won't, um … keep you?"

_How do you tell a man you've only ever met once in your life you're going to have his baby? _

"Please," Edward said gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. "Have a seat."

I sat in the chair, waiting until he was seated as well, before speaking. "I uh … wow …" — I took in a deep breath — "… I'm pregnant."

He leaned forward, resting on his elbows. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

_I may have mumbled that last part._

I looked up and found his green eyes staring back at me. "I'm pregnant?" It definitely came out as a question. I was shaking uncontrollably as I sat there looking him straight in the eye.

He sat back in his chair, exhaling a breath of air. "And you think—"

"I don't think," I interrupted. "I know."

"It's mine?"

"Yes," I choked out.

He didn't say anything for the longest time; he just sat there starring at me. I felt like I should say something, anything, but I honestly didn't know what to say to him. I didn't know what to say to myself to make it all make sense, let alone anyone else.

"How do you _know_ you're pregnant?" he finally asked. "Have you been to a doctor yet?"

"No. I took a home test … well, three actually. They all said the same thing."

"And you're sure it's mine?"

"Um, yeah?"

"Why?"

"Because I'd be six months pregnant right now. Do I look six months pregnant to you?"

"No."

"It's yours. If you want paternity, then we'll get paternity, whatever."

"Oh, I want paternity. ASAP. My sister-in-law is an OB-GYN; I'll make you an appointment."

I nodded my head and he looked at his watch before picking up his phone. I sat there picking at my cuticles, not once looking to see if he was looking at me.

"Rosalie," Edward finally spoke. "Yeah. Look, I need a favor … yeah, how'd you guess …? Right … whatever … let me ask … Bella?"

I looked up, but he didn't give me a chance to reply.

"Anywhere you need to be?"

"Um, no?"

He nodded his head once then went back to his phone call. "Yeah, we'll be right up."

He hung up the phone then turned his attention back to me.

"She'll see ya right now.

I nodded my head then stood up, Edward followed. He locked his office then we headed towards the elevator.

**EPOV**

When Nicole called and told me Bella was here to see me I was beyond elated. I've done nothing but think of that girl since our night together.

Fuck, she's been the star of all my jack off fantasies.

But now that she's standing here telling me she's fucking pregnant, and that it might be mine, I find myself wishing she'd just go back to where ever it is she came from.

This bitch is nuts if she thinks she's pinning this fucking kid on me.

I used a condom. I always use a fucking condom.

Yes, I know condom's aren't one hundred percent effective, but fuck, isn't the bitch on birth control?

Rosalie was standing at the front desk when we walked in. I knew I was never going to live this one down, and I'm fairly positive my phone will be blowing up tonight. No doubt everyone will be calling.

Rose gestured for us to meet her at the door straight ahead. I led Bella towards the door, my hand resting on the small of her back, her skin felt as though it was on fire even through the shirt she was wearing. And I found myself wondering if she was sick.

_What the fuck? Are you sick? _

"Good evening," Rosalie greeted opening the door.

"Good evening," Bella replied.

"Thanks for doing this tonight, Rose."

"Not a problem," she said with a smirk, once Bella had walked through the door.

We followed her into her office where she closed the door behind us.

"Please, have a seat," she said walking behind her desk.

We all took our seats and Rose decided not to beat around the bush.

"So … Bella, right?"

"Yes," Bella replied politely.

It then dawned on me that I hadn't actually introduced them.

"I'm sorry, Bella, this is my sister-in-law Rosalie … Rosalie, this is Bella, my, um …"

_Fuck!_

Rose glared at me for a moment then turned her attention to Bella. "Tell me why you think you're pregnant, Bella?"

"Well, um, because I took three home pregnancy tests and they were all positive?"

Rose chuckled, saying, "Yeah, I guess that would be a good indication … okay, so how far along do you think you are?"

"Nine weeks," she replied without even an ounce of hesitation.

"Okay," Rose sighed, sitting back in her chair a bit she turned her attention to me. "Edward, I assume you called because you want paternity?"

_Damn and straight._

"Yeah."

Rose looked back to Bella. "Bella, do you have an OB-GYN you're using, or are planning to use?"

"Um, no, I don't have a doctor yet. I'm new to the area, so …"

"Okay, well I'd be more than happy to see you through this … or if you'd like I can give you a few names of some really good doctors …"

"Oh, well … I don't … I don't actually have any insurance, so …"

My eyes snapped to Bella, as I'm sure Rosalie's snapped to me. Bella was fixated on the hem of her shirt, her hands nervously working over the cotton fabric.

"Okay," Rose said quickly.

I turned my attention back to her and she went on.

"How 'bout we not worry about that right now?"

Bella nodded her head in agreement but didn't say anything so Rosalie continued.

"You said you were about nine weeks?"

"Yes."

"Okay … Edward is requesting a paternity test. There is actually a test I can do today that will give us results in about two weeks, and it's just as accurate as a paternity test done after the baby is born."

"_Okay?_" Bella responded looking to me.

I don't know why, but I felt this overwhelming urge to comfort her. "There may be some slight discomfort during the test, and a day or so after, but there's little chance of harm to the fetus."

She nodded her head and turned back to Rose, who was looking at me curiously.

Luckily, she was quick to snap out of it.

"It's called Chirionic Cillus Sampling … I would insert a thin needle through the vagina and then through the cervix to obtain a tissue sample from the uterine wall. The whole procedure would take less than thirty minutes."

"O-okay," she stuttered nervously.

Rosalie looked to me for a moment then back to Bella before standing.

"Okay. Then let's get you into a exam room and gown…"

I watched as Bella hesitantly stood from her chair, her teeth chewing the shit out of her bottom lip.

I'm not a complete douche, I get that she's nervous. But is she nervous because of the test or because she knows that baby isn't mine and she's about to be busted for the gold digger she is.

She walked slowly towards the door then stopped all together when she reached it.

"Something wrong?" I asked when she turned to me with anxious eyes.

"I … will you come with me?"

_Excuse me?_

My eyes jumped to Rose's for a brief moment before falling back on Bella. "Um, okay?

I slowly stood from my seat and walked to Bella's side. When I chanced a glance at Rose she was wearing that curious expression again.

We went to the right when we exited Rose's office and followed her down the hall. She stopped once we reached the nurses' station and reached into a cupboard.

"Bella," she said holding out a plastic bag with a urine cup in it. "I should probably get a urine sample first."

Bella nodded her head taking the cup.

"The bathroom is right over there."

Bella walked in the direction Rose was pointing and stepped into the bathroom.

"You're brother has really got to stop running his mouth," Rose spoke through her laughter. "I swear he fucking jinx's your ass every time!"

"Fuck," I groaned pulling my hand through my hair. "You ain't lying."

"Honestly though," she says standing up straight, trying desperately to hold in her laugh.

She failed miserably.

"How long you been having sex? 16, wasn't it?"

I just glared at her.

"Hmm, 14 years without a single pregnancy scare, not bad."

"It'd been nice to go a lifetime without one … fuck," I groaned again. "I don't even want kids. Ever."

"How did this happen, Edward?" Rose finally asked. "You've always been sooo careful."

"Fuck if I know!" I spat.

Yes, I'm angry, but I'm not angry at Rosalie. I'm angry at the whole damn situation.

"We used a condom, Rose. I NEVER hit anything without a raincoat!"

"Never really think you're going to be a part of that one percent, do ya?"

The door to the bathroom opened and out walked Bella, carrying her pee.

Rose took the sample, did a quick pregnancy test, and then asked us to follow her to the exam room that would ultimately determine my future.

****A/N****

**Okay, please review …**


	2. Chapter 2

**I thought I'd give you another chapter just for the fun of it. Please, keep the reviews coming :)**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**CHAPTER 2**

Walking into the apartment, I picked up the mail, thumbing through it as I headed down the hall to the master bedroom.

My hands froze when the name at the corner of one of the envelopes caught my attention.

It was the envelope I'd waited nearly two weeks for. The envelope, that was going to tell me if I was going to be a father or not. Whether my life just took a completely different turn. The contents of that envelope would basically tell me if I I was fucked, or not.

I slowly opened it, pulling out the thickly folde 11 papers.

Taking in a deep breath, I opened it up.

"Fuck!" I hissed clutching the papers in my left hand, while my right tugged furiously at my hair.

_I'm so fucked!_

I sighed and reached into my front left pocket, pulling out my cell phone.

Rose agreed to keep her mouth shut because she was Bella's doctor, but I did ultimately agree I'd tell the family as soon as I knew whether it was mine or not.

Considering she was keeping it. There was absolutely no talking her out of that one, believe me, I tried.

"Edward, my boy," my dad, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, greeted pleasantly. "Your mother and I were just talking about you."

"Yeah?" I'd been avoiding their calls the past few weeks.

_What? They can always tell when something is up._

"Yeah, it's been a few weeks since you've been over … your sister said you haven't been talking to her either … something going on?"

_See._

"Uh …" I let it trail off there, for no apparent reason other than I felt like it.

"Whatever it is, Edward. You can tell us. We're your family, son …"

"I, uh … Jesus, dad, I'm gonna be a dad."

"What … did you just say you were going to be a dad?"

"Yup."

It was silent for a little while before he finally sighed into the phone, asking, "Who is she? God, please don't tell me it's fucking Jes—"

I had to interrupt before he gave himself another heart attack. "It's not Jessica, Dad." I paused for a slight second, and then continued. "Her name is Bella. She's new to Michigan … we've only, uh … we've only been … it's new."

"Jesus, Edward," he groaned, and I could picture him sitting there, his head in his hand, massaging his forehead. "Do you know anything about this girl?"

"Uh, no?" I knew _that_ was going to go over freaking well.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" he roared. "You fuck a girl you don't even know, without any protection—"

"Oh, no!" I quickly interrupted. "I used a fucking condom!"

He was silent for a second before he sighed, saying, "You … God, Edward … I expect you for dinner this evening … actually, make it three … I want you at this house in two hours, got it?"

_Fuck!_

"Yeah, I got it."

"You're telling your mother."

_Fuck!_

"I know …"

"3 o'clock, Edward," he stated firmly. He disconnected the line, not even giving me a chance to respond. I hung up the phone, and then threw it across the room.

_Fuck!_

Was this seriously going to be my life?

_Fuck!_

I pulled my hands through my hair, walking down the hallway and into my bedroom. I decided to take a shower to try and calm the stress that has taken up residence in my back.

Once in the large master bathroom, I turned on the towel warmer, before turning on all the jets in the shower. I stripped off all my clothes, throwing them into the hamper for my housekeeper Rosa; she refused to wash anything that was not in the hamper.

After two days of going commando, I quickly learned how to put my clothes into the hamper.

I climbed into the hot shower, and let the scalding water sooth my aching muscles. Closing my eyes, I tipped my head back, letting the water run through my hair, slowly washing away the stress of the day.

I still couldn't believe this shit was happening. That I was going to be a father in six short months.

_Fuck!_

Did I mention I don't even want kids? Like, ever.

Though if I did, I'd probably say, yeah, I'd want them with her. I mean, fuck, she's beautiful, but the point was, I don't want any!

_Fuck!_

I finished my shower routine then quickly stepped out; pulling a towel off the rack, I wrapped it around my waist then stepped into the large walk-in closet. I had just finished dressing; walking into the bedroom, when my girls ringtone rang out, alerting me to her call.

I walked over to the nightstand I'd left it on, and answered, "Hey, baby …"

"Hey, yourself," she cooed. "Are we still getting together tonight?"

"Uh …"

_Shit!_

"Edward …" she whined.

"I know, Jess," I sighed, pulling my hand through my hair. "I have to go over to my parents for awhile—"

"Well," she interrupted. "Why don't I go with you—"

_Yeah, like that's going to happen._

"Sorry, babe," I interrupted. "Tonight would _not_ be a good night for that … how 'bout I just call you when I leave?"

"Okay," she relented. "That's fine. Just don't forget to call … no matter what time." I nodded my head, though I knew she couldn't see me. I already knew she'd say that. I could call her at four in the morning and she'd be all too willing.

"I will," I promised, knowing there was a real good chance I wouldn't be calling, but full aware it may be the last time I could call her.

After Jess and I hung up, I just lounged around the apartment, waiting until it was time to leave for my funeral.

It was going to be a long ass fucking day.

****Author's Note****

**I know it's short compared to the last but this was only one POV. I know it really didn't tell you much, but I'm leading up to it ;)**

**Please, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to PrettyKittyArtist for beta'ing this chapter :) It's definitely an honor! **

**Thanks for the reviews guys, please, please keep them coming!**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**BPOV ~**

When I opened my mailbox, the Chirionic Cillus Sampling results were the only thing in there. I almost didn't open it, but then decided I'd better.

I wouldn't have put it past him to pay for a negative result.

That wasn't the case, however. The test was definitely positive.

I smiled.

After putting the results in the safe, I went in to take a shower to get ready for a lunch with Bree, Angela, and Lauren.

I still hadn't told them I was pregnant. _Today, I am definitely telling them today_, I thought getting into the shower.

_That's what you've said since you found out, Bella._

Yeah, well, I'm really telling them this time.

_Uh huh._

Shut it.

I figured it would be safe to start telling people … considering I was a week shy of three months.

I hadn't told anyone yet. Well, except my boss … that definitely could've gone better.

After getting out of the shower, I decided on a pair of black cotton short-shorts and an eggplant colored tank top. It was really fucking hot! I would've gone topless if I could've gotten away with it.

I pulled my hair into a sloppy bun on top my head, grabbed my purse, slipped on my flip-flops, and left the house.

**~OOO~**

"Bella!" Angela yelled from the booth they were occupying at Denny's.

I requested Denny's; I was starting to have cravings.

I smiled politely at the hostess, and then walked over to where my friends were seated.

"Hey," I greeted, sliding into the booth next to Lauren.

"Wow, how long has it been since you've seen the inside of a gym?"

"Lauren!" Angela scolded, though I honestly wasn't surprised. For as long as I'd known Lauren, I don't think I'd ever known her to hold back. She'd always been very vocal.

"That was just rude, Lor," Bree added. "Jesus, what's crawled up your ass?"

Lauren sighed, looking to me, and then to Bree and Angela before landing back on me. "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I don't know what my problem is … I think I need to get laid or something …" We laughed a bit, but then she went on. "But, uh, seriously though … you do look—"

"I look like I've gained weight," I interrupted, saying exactly what she was going to say. I didn't wait for a response. "That's because I have gained weight. Well, not really … God …" I sighed, taking a drink of the Diet Coke that was sitting there when I arrived.

I assumed my friends ordered it for me.

"I'm … I'm pregnant."

No one said anything. There was actually no sound coming from our booth—they just sat there staring at me.

The waitress walked up at that point and they all seemed to snap out of it to order their food.

Once the waitress walked away, Bree spoke up. "You're pregnant?"

I nodded. "Yeah, um … almost three months …"

"Three months!" Lauren exclaimed. "Jesus, Bella, that's a really long time to go without telling your best friends…"

I wiped away tears I didn't even realize I was shedding, and responded weakly. "I know. I'm sorry, I just … I couldn't say it. God, I tried sooo many times, but, nothing would come out."

"Whose…" Bree started to ask. "I didn't even know you were seeing anyone."

Bree and I had been best friends since preschool. Angela and Lauren joined our twosome in kindergarten. We'd all been best friends ever since, which was why when I told them I was leaving Washington, they all decided to come with me.

So there we were in Lansing, Michigan, and life was actually good.

Baby and all.

"I … it was a one night stand." I figured there was no sense in sugarcoating it for them.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Lauren exclaimed. "Isabella Marie Swan, you didn't use a fucking con—"

"Oh, no!" I interrupted. "We used a condom! I don't know what the fuck happened!"

Once again it was silent—no noise, just my three best friends staring at me like I'd suddenly grown two heads.

"Yeah, it can happen to you," I retorted, pulling my cell out and nonchalantly checking my messages.

"Damn, that sucks. So, do you know…" Lauren stuttered. "Well, who's the daddy?"

"God, Lauren," Angela scolded again. "It might have been a one night stand, but Bella isn't a whore. Of course she knows who he is … right? I mean you do know …"

"Oh my God. Yes, Angela, I know who he is. And, yes, before you ask, he knows…"

I didn't really care to embellish on that subject anymore at the moment. My friends being who they were seemed to sense that and didn't push it.

Our meals came, and we ate in frigid silence—for the most part. That was until we were halfway through the meal and Lauren spoke up. "So, what are you going to do? I mean, the baby … are you ...?"

I sighed, putting my burger down. "Yes, I'm having the baby. Abortion is just out of the question, and adoption is, well …"

"Well," Bree spoke up. "You know we're all going to be here to help you every step of the way!"

"Definitely!" Angela and Lauren agreed with enthusiastic nods just as my cell started ringing on the table.

Picking it up, I checked the caller ID; I didn't recognize the number, but I hit the talk button anyway.

"Hello?"

"Uh, Bella?" asked the sexiest fucking voice I'd ever heard … so smooth … so velvety.

"Um, yeah?" I responded, though I was pretty sure I knew who the caller was.

"It's, uh, it's Edward…"

"Okay…"

"I … look…" he sighed in obvious frustration. "I got the results today, and … well, we need to talk…"

"Okay…" Apparently, that was the only word my brain knew at the moment.

"Can you meet me tonight?"

"Um … okay?"

****Author's Note****

**Review review review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Special thanks to Prettykittyartist :) And to all my readers. Thanks for sticking by me.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**EPOV ~**

I sat in my car outside of my childhood home for I don't even know how long before I decided it was stupid to sit in the car like some scared little punk.

I didn't do anything fucking wrong!

I opened the door to my Mercedes, and exited the car.

"I was starting to think you were never going to come into the house," mom exclaimed when I walked in the door. "I thought we'd gone back in time … you haven't done that since you knew you'd been caught skipping school senior year … what's going on, Edward?"

If there was one thing my mother didn't do, it was beat around the bush.

"Es, dear," my dad chuckled from the doorway to the family room. "How 'bout we let the boy get his shoes off first?"

I looked up to see my father smirk and retreat back into the family room.

Once I was indeed done removing my shoes, I followed my mom into the family room to join my dad.

"Comfortable?" Mom asked after I was seated on the couch.

I looked to my dad curiously, then back to my mom. "Uh, yeah?"

"Good. Now, spill. Why have you been avoiding us like the God damn plague for the past month?"

"Esme…" my dad choked.

Mom just sent him a glare, and then turned her eyes back on me. "So?"

I buried my head in my hands. "Fuck!" I hissed, tugging at my hair. "I got a girl knocked up…"

I wasn't really sure what I expected—maybe some yelling, or even some bellows of joy … but, I definitely didn't expect the silence I was greeted with.

I looked up to find my mom staring at me, mouth wide open. "You … I'm gonna be a grand … oh, God! Please tell me it isn't Jessica."

My dad chuckled, shaking his head.

"No, it's not Jessica."

"Oh, thank God!" she sighed in relief. "So, if it's not Jessica, who is it?"

_Fuck!_

"Uh, her name is Bella…"

"Pretty name," she pointed out, and then continued. "How did you meet?"

"At the bar…"

She nodded her head, but it was a while before she spoke again.

"I'm really gonna be a grandma?"

"Yes," I sighed. "But that's it Mo—"

She cut me off with her glare alone, but she spoke anyway, "That most certainly _will not_ be it, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!"

That was what I was afraid of—not telling her about the baby. No, that part was a fucking walk in the park compared to this.

"I am not—"

"You most certain will!" she interrupted again. "We are not having this discussion, Edward. You will do what is expected of you, is that understood?"

I was pulling at my hair furiously, again.

_Fuck, I couldn't believe this was happening to me._

"So, let me get this straight," I inquired, completely grasping at straws. "Had it been Jessica, this would still be expected of me?"

"Yes, if she'd gotten pregnant," she retorted. "But, we both know you already knew the answer to that question, so why ask?"

"Because," I hissed in frustration. "This is bull shit—"

"Bull shit or not," she interrupted, again. "It is the way it is."

"And how do you know she'll agree to this?"

They both laughed.

"Oh, Edward…" my mom snickered. "What girl in her right mind wouldn't agree? But, at any rate, you leave that up to me."

_Seriously? Was is really fucking happening?_

"Call her," she stated after another moment of silence. "See if she's free for dinner tonight…"

_Fuck!_

I groaned, fishing my cell phone from my pocket. "Tonight? Really Mom?"

She just glared at me again, silently telling me to shut the fuck up and call her.

I scrolled through my contacts, finding her quickly.

Exhaling, I hit the talk button and brought the phone to my ear.

She answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Uh, Bella?" I stuttered stupidly.

"Um, yeah?" she responded, clearly wondering who the fuck it was calling her.

"It's, uh, it's Edward…"

"Okay…" she replied, though she didn't seem surprised.

"I … look…" I sighed, shoving my hand into my hair, glaring at my parents. "I got the results today, and … well, we need to talk…"

"Okay…"

"Can you meet me tonight?"

"Um… okay?"

_What the fuck? Was 'okay' the only word she knew? I got the retard for a baby momma? Nice._

"My, uh … my parents would like to meet you—"

"I've made a beef roast," my mom interrupted.

I rolled my eyes, relaying the message, "My mom made a beef roast. Is dinner okay?"

"Uh, yeah?"

_At least it wasn't another, "okay"._

"I can give you directions—"

"You will pick her up, Edward!" Mom interrupted.

"That's not necessary, Edward," Bella stated quickly. "I'm sure I can find a way…"

"Find a way?" I questioned. "Don't you have a car?"

"Uh, no?"

I groaned, pulling my hand through my hair.

When I looked up, Mom and Dad were both staring at me.

_Fuckers!_

"I'll pick you up," I relented, my voice coming out firmer than I'd planned. "Do you still live…"

My mom was looking at me curiously, and then it dawned on me why that may be.

She still didn't know Bella and I were nothing more than a one-night stand gone horribly wrong.

"Yeah…" Bella answered, bringing me back to the now.

"Okay … I'll pick you up around six thirty?"

"O-kay."

****Author's Note****

**I'll be waiting patiently to read your reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you PrettyKittyArtist for beta'ing this chapter. **

**To my readers … I love you all!**

**I just want to address something before we get to far into this … Edward is a dick, yes, he'll have his sweet moments, quite a few of them actually, but he's still a dick. And Bella, well Bella will not take on a backbone for quite some time. Yes, she'll have her moments where she'll surprise you, but for the most part, she's going to roll over and just take his shit. As we get farther into the story, and her past starts to surface, you'll understand a bit more. I promise.**

**Another thing, I'm assuming others are wondering the same thing … Bella is not a gold digger. In regards to the safe she put the results in, it's not uncommon for people to have a safe for important documents, and I'd say paternity results are an important document.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**CHAPTER 5**

**BPOV ~**

I was as nervous as could be standing in front of the large picture window watching for Edward.

_What the hell, was I thinking? _I asked myself for probably the hundredth time since I hung up the phone.

"You know standing there isn't going to make him appear," Lauren pointed out, her voice carrying a hint of amusement.

Without looking at her, I retorted, "I know."

Yup, total lame ass here.

"You sure this was a one night stand?"

"What?" I snapped, turning my head to look at Lauren.

She never got a chance to respond, though. The reflection of the sun hitting a car, making the shadows quickly cover and then leave the walls alerted us to his arrival, and I made my way toward the door.

"Whatever," I bleated, grabbing my purse.

Lauren just laughed, saying, "Uh huh, see ya later!"

I slipped my flip-flops on as I opened the door. I must admit, I was a little surprised to find Edward approaching the door.

"Hey!" I greeted, turning to pull the door closed behind me.

"Hey…" he stammered, giving me the once—or twice—over.

I was still wearing the outfit from lunch, which _was_ considerably tight due to my fuller figure. That's why I wasn't surprised when I felt that ol' familiar blush covering my entire body.

Edward's eyes met mine, though only briefly. "You look…" He let it trail off there with a little shake of the head. And, suddenly I felt very unsure of myself.

"Is this okay?" I asked, nervously. "It's really hot, and I don't—"

"Oh, no," he interrupted. "You're fine. You lo—" He paused, running his hand through his hair. "Really, you're fine … so, you're ready to go?"

I nodded, a small smile covering my face even though I was busting a gut with laughter inside. "Yeah."

He nodded once and then turned back towards the car. I, of course, followed. I quickly assumed it was going to be my night of surprises because what he did next I most certainly did not expect.

He opened the door for me.

_Didn't he do that the first time you met?_ My subconscious asked.

I really couldn't be sure. I wasn't really paying attention to the doors, except maybe the ones he was shoving me against at the time. I was definitely paying attention to _those_ doors.

"Thank you," I whispered, sliding into the car. He just nodded, shutting the door.

Edward climbed into the driver side, started the car, and then turned the air conditioning on. "It won't take long to cool down…" He let it trail off there, glancing up with a small smile, one that I returned.

"Thanks…"

Again, he nodded once and then reversed out of my driveway.

"So, where do your parents live?" I asked

"East Lansing."

I nodded, but didn't say anything.

"So, uh … why don't you have a car?" he asked, turning to look at me briefly before returning his eyes to the road. "Is this new, or—"

"It died a couple of weeks ago," I interrupted. "It'll cost more to repair than it was worth, so…"

He looked at me again, and then back to the road. I think he was waiting for me to elaborate more, but there really wasn't anything else to say.

"So, you're not going to fix it?" he finally asked. "Are you replacing it?"

I sighed, turning to watch the buildings pass on Jolly Rd. "Not anytime soon."

I saw him glance at me from the corner of my eye, but I didn't turn around to look at him.

"Why?" he hissed, his voice telling me he was getting frustrated with my vague answers.

"Because..." I cried, but didn't continue. I tried to wipe my tears away discreetly, but I was unsuccessful.

He sighed, glancing to me once again before landing back on the road. "We'll go car shopping on my next day off. In the meantime, you can drive the Volvo."

I stared at him in disbelieve, and then asked, "What?"

He glanced to me again, then back to road as he explained, "You need a car. It's way too fucking hot for you to be walking any distance, and it's stupid to rely on people for rides."

"Wow … um, thank you? But it's really not necessary. My friends—"

"It's not open for negotiation, Bella," he interrupted sternly. "We'll go by my house after we leave my parents. You can drive it home tonight."

I stared at him—I'm sure looking like a fish out of water—before stuttering stupidly, "O-kay."

His eyes snapped to mine. "Please don't start that 'okay' crap again!"

_Wow! Shit! If the air wasn't already on, I'd be begging him to turn it on._

"O … sorry…"

He shook his head, but didn't say anything. In fact, the rest of the ride was spent in uncomfortable silence.

**~OOO~**

I gasped when he pulled into the driveway. Turning to look at him, I asked, "Your parents live here?"

He nodded, shutting the car off. "Yup. Since I was three … maybe four."

I turned to look at the large brick house in awe as I reached for the door handle, but Edward of course beat me to it.

_I will never get used to that,_ I thought as he extended his hand to me.

Placing my hand in his, he helped me out of the car and then closed the door behind us. He dropped his hand to the small of my back, which invoked a tingling sensation through my whole body, and led me up the walkway.

Edward had just reached for the doorknob when a wave of nervousness washed over me.

"Edward, wait," I whispered, stopping him from opening the door.

He looked at me curiously for a second, but then seemed to realize I was suddenly having a nervous breakdown.

"Bella," he said, taking my hand in his. He pulled me over to the porch swing, and motioned for me to sit, as he did the same.

I didn't wait for him to continue. "You said they wanted to meet me … what, um … what _exactly_ am I walking into, here?"

"I'm not going to tell you this conversation is going to be easy because I don't think you'd believe me if I did— To be honest, it'll probably be anything but … I will, however, tell you that my mother has wanted grandchildren … hmm, probably since I was still in diapers…"

I nodded absentmindedly as he stood from the swing, extending his hand to me. I placed my hand in his, and stood from the swing, following closely beside Edward as we made our way back to the door.

Our hands still attached.

"I have a feeling _you_, have nothing to worry about," Edward sighed, opening the door. "They're going to love you…"

_I have nothing to worry about?_ I thought to myself, walking into a large two-story foyer. _What in the hell does that even mean? _

"Wow…"

Edward chuckled when I did the whole amazement twirl, head back, and arms out to the side.

"Exactly how old are you?" he asked, his voice full of laughter.

I laughed, stopping to look at him. "Twenty three … you?"

_Yes, I was completely aware I should probably already know something like that, but I didn't._

"I'll be thirty in about three weeks," he replied, just as a couple— in their early fifties, I'd say—came walking into the grand entrance.

I assumed they were his parents, though they didn't look anything like I'd pictured. His mother was several inches shorter then Edward, while his father matched him in height. Her hair was the same color as Edward's, while his father's was blond. She had green eyes, while he had blue.

But, their looks weren't what surprised me—it was their whole persona. From the way they were dressed—which was nice, but not over the top nice—to just the way they approached and radiated genuine kindness from their eyes alone.

They weren't scary at all.

"Mom, Dad…" Edward started to say, but was cut off by his mother walking up and clasping my hands in hers affectionately.

"Your name really doesn't do you justice," she said, a warm smile covering her face. "You are absolutely radiant … isn't she, Edward?"

I could feel myself blushing, and I was as embarrassed as could be, but I couldn't keep myself from turning to look at him.

I gasped a bit when I saw the look of admiration in his eyes. But, the unhesitated, blunt, and right to the point answer that he gave? Yeah, that's what sealed the deal for me.

"She sure is," he whispered seconds before his eyes snapped to mine. A soft, but warm smile covered his mouth and he looked positively, yummy.

"She is definitely glowing," his father added, breaking our first _intimate_ moment.

"Oh, I think we're embarrassing her, boys," his mother spoke, bringing only that much more embarrassment with her. "New subject … I'm Esme, Edward's mother." She pointed toward the gentleman. "And that would be, Carlisle, Edward's father."

I nodded with a smile of appreciation. "It's a pleasure to meet you both. This house is just … stunning."

"She pulled an _Annie_ when we walked in," Edward added with a teasing smirk.

With wide-eyes, I asked, "You know _Annie_?"

"I have a sister a couple of years older than you," he quickly explained. "So yes, I know _Annie_."

I giggled, and then whispered, "I never would have guessed."

"I'm sorry?" Edward asked with a hint of amusement. "What was that?"

"Nothing," I retorted, a smirk of my own in place while my eyes flashed to Carlisle and Esme's faces. I was a little surprised to see the clear awe and amazement on their faces.

_It was definitely turning out better than I expected … a lot better than I expected, actually._

"Well, I hope you're hungry, Bella," Carlisle said, getting my attention. "Because my wife here, she has definitely prepared enough food to feed a small army."

I smiled a polite smile, rubbing my belly. "I am, actually."

Everyone chuckled at bit, including Edward.

"Well," Carlisle chuckled, wrapping his arm around his wife. "Then, let's go eat."

**~OOO~**

"So, Bella?" Carlisle asked about halfway through dinner. "Tell us a little about yourself. Edward says you're new to the area … well, to Michigan all together…"

I took a drink of my sparkling cider, and then spoke, "Yeah, I've lived here about six months … we moved―"

"We?" Edward asked, interrupting me.

I turned my attention to him. "Yeah, um, three of my friends moved with me…" He didn't respond, just nodded.

"So, where … is it lady friends you came with?" Carlisle asked sheepishly, bringing my attention back to him. His eyes told me to turn the hell around and give my attention back to Edward.

When I turned around, I was a little surprised by what I saw. He was glaring at me, but not really looking at me, if that makes any sense. His eyes were almost black, which was really fucking strange because they were the brightest green I'd ever seen. It was somewhat frightening in a weird, _I want you to take me over this table, and fuck me senseless_, kind of way.

"Oh, um, yeah…" I started to say, glancing between Edward and Carlisle. "Lauren, Angela, and Bree…"

Carlisle nodded, and then took another bite of his mashed potatoes.

"So, where'd you guys move here from?" Edward asked, smiling a warm, sexy as fuck crooked smile.

_Holy mother of God, please let me touch that man again._

"Oh, um … Washington…"

"Seattle?"

"_Yeah?_" I knew it probably came out as more of a question, but I wasn't going to fret over it.

"So, what brought you to Michigan?" Esme asked, bringing my attention to her.

Now that, I was not ready to discuss, but lucky for me, I actually had an excuse. "Actually, I'm going to be a student at MSU in the fall."

"Oh, really?" they all asked, the shock clear on their faces.

I decided to really blow them away. "Yeah, um … I'll be starting med school."

Edward's eyes about fell out of face. It made me giggle internally.

"Really?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yup. It took a few extra years, but I got there."

Edward stared at me with awe on his face before he finally sputtered out, "Wow, that's … well, that's cool. Congratulations, that's a hard program to get into..."

"That would be the reason for my 5.o7 GPA … Salutatorian."

Carlisle coughed, Edward's eyes had yet to close, and Esme, well, she was just nodding at me, carrying a very warm smile. I couldn't help but giggle. I was proud of my accomplishments … that one anyway.

"Wow … that…"

"Congratulations, young lady, that is quite an accomplishment … and definitely one to be proud of," Carlisle praised, his face telling me he was quite impressed.

"Yes, wow …" Edward sputtered. "He's right, Bella, my God, good job … that's not an easy task … I know." I narrowed my eyes at him in confusion.

"Salutatorian, myself … I too, went to MSU for med school."

I smiled, I couldn't help myself. "So, you can help me, then?"

He chuckled, nodding. "Of course."

I smiled, going back to my dinner as the blush covered me I'm sure.

"Anyone ready for dessert?" Esme asked. Apparently, she was going to be my savior in the family. "I made strawberry shortcake ..."

I smiled, nodding. "Please."

Everyone chuckled at me, again.

"It appears we've got an eater in the family now," Carlisle said, taking a drink of his wine.

I glanced to Edward; he just smiled a small smile, and then reached for his glass. I shrugged it off internally, and stood to help Esme with dessert.

"Oh, thank you, dear," she replied as I stood to help her, grabbing mind and Edward's plates at the same time.

"Wait!" Edward exclaimed, shoving back from the table. "You relax … I'll help her …"

I looked at him curiously for a second before glancing at Esme and Carlisle … they too, were looking at him as if he'd gone nuts.

"You're a guest," he went on to explain. "Uh … just let me help her." With that, he grabbed the plates from my hands and followed his mother into the kitchen.

I looked at Carlisle, and then sat back in my seat.

_What the hell was that?_

****Author's Note****

**Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you PrettyKittyArtist! And of course, thank you to my readers!**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**CHAPTER 6**

**EPOV ~**

"Help me, my ass …" she sputtered to herself. The moment the kitchen door closed behind me, she spun around. "Talk. I know you didn't come in here to help, so just say what you want to say."

I stared at her, a little taken back by her attitude.

"Well…?" she spat, clearly annoyed with me.

"I just … _fuck!_"

"Watch your mouth, Edward!" she scolded, pulling the strawberry mixture from the fridge. "I know what you're doing, and I'm not changing my mind. You know you don't have to do it, you just—"

I sighed, pulling my hand through my hair. "I wasn't trying to get out of it," I finally stated, cutting her off.

She looked at me, her mouth hanging open wide.

"I was just going to ask you to let it happen naturally—"

"Naturally?" she interjected curiously.

"I'm not fighting you on this, mother," I conceded, my hand planted firmly in my hair. "Just give me a little time, please? I don't … I just … I like her, okay…?"

She stared at me incredulously for a second before a small smile appeared on her face. "Fine. But you're getting married before that baby comes, Edward. And know this … if I find out you just conned me in hopes of getting out of it—"

"I'm not!" I interrupted, pulling my hand through my hair again. "I'm telling you, I will ask her … _fuck! _Just let me get to know her a little first …"

She gave me the stink eye. "Yeah, about that … you pick up random girls at the bar and don't wear condoms … really, Edward?"

"FUCK!" I yelled. "I wore a GOD DAMN CONDOM! Go ask Bella … I wore a fucking condom! I always wear a fucking condom!"

"Okay," she replied softly. "I'm sorry … its fine, Edward. Do it your way …"

I nodded, and mom went back to getting the dessert ready.

"She really is a lovely girl, Edward," she mused, but not once turned to look at me.

"Yeah …" I sighed.

Suddenly, she stopped what she was doing and turned to look at me. "You know you're going to have to stop seeing … _Jessica_ and any …" she exhaled a breath, and then went on, "_Others_ you might be seeing … right?"

I groaned, pulling at my hair with both hands. "Yeah, mom, I'm fully aware." I looked up at her from under my eyelashes; she was staring at me … intently.

"I hope so, Edward," she finally said, turning back around. "Because if you don't, and she finds out about it, there's no way she's going to agree to this … _willingly_." She shrugged a bit at the end.

I groaned, pulling a beer from the fridge. "Yeah, mom, I know. I'm gonna end it with Jess, all right?"

She turned around, her mouth open like she was going to say something, but then it snapped shut and she just stared at me, her eyebrows closely knitted together.

I looked at the beer in my hand, and then she decided to talk.

"Do you think that's such a good idea right now? Are you, or are you not, driving Bella home tonight?"

I wanted to laugh, but I refrained. "Mom, seriously? One beer isn't going to impair me."

She looked at me closely again, then sighed. "One. That's it."

I chuckled, taking a drink.

"And you better end it, Edward. Tomorrow. Are we understood?"

I rolled my eyes and returned to the dining room.

_Yeah, we're loud and fucking clear, mother!_

**~OOO~**

"Edward?" Bella asked about ten minutes after we left my parent's house.

I turned my head briefly—just long enough to meet her eyes—and then quickly returned them to the road. "Yeah?"

"Was …" She sighed, turning to look out the window. "I hope I didn't cause too many problems with your family …"

I turned to look at her, but she was still looking out the passenger side window. I sighed, turning into the parking garage, but I didn't say anything until we were parked.

"Bella?" I asked, getting her attention. "You didn't cause any problems with my family. My actions, and not just the ones regarding you, are the only things causing problems. Both my mom and dad adored you, so please, don't stress over this."

She stared at me, tears filling her eyes as she nodded. "I'm sorry, Edward, I just …" She didn't go on, but I didn't really need her to.

"You heard me yelling about the condom …" She nodded, but didn't say anything. "She jumped to the same conclusion everyone jumps to. It just pissed me off to think they really think that little of me. I mean, come on, I'm a fucking doctor for God sake …"

She nodded, again. "I know what you mean, well, I'm not technically a doctor yet, but, when I told my friends, they jumped to the same conclusion."

I laughed, nodding. "See? So you get my frustrations?"

She giggled. "I do."

I smiled at her, genuinely smiled a smile that said, 'I'm glad you're here with me.'

"I'm gonna give you the spare to the Volvo," I said, gesturing to the SUV sitting next to us. "But it's upstairs."

She pulled her lip between her teeth, nodding slightly. "Okay."

I pulled the door open, and made my way to her side. I was surprised to find her actually waiting for me, rather than trying to beat me to the punch this time.

**~OOO~**

"Do you want a drink or something?" I asked, flipping on the lights.

She looked at me, seemingly hesitant all of a sudden. "Uh, yeah?"

I chuckled. "Not sure?"

She giggled, but I didn't give her a chance to respond.

"I have milk, and … well, water." I laughed, shaking my head in embarrassment. "Well, that you can drink …"

"Water is fine, Edward," she stated. "I don't really like the taste of milk, well, white milk."

I chuckled again, walking into the kitchen. Bella followed. "But you like chocolate?"

She nodded, that lovely shade of pink covering her cheeks. "Yeah."

"Hey, at least it's milk … I don't have any chocolate milk though."

"Really, water is fine."

I nodded grapping a bottle from the fridge.

"Oh, it's bottled water. Even better!" she exclaimed sarcastically, taking it from my hand.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, smartass. Let me just get you that key so you can be on your way."

She narrowed her eyes at me, and I quickly realized how that must have sounded to her.

"I didn't mean it like that," I quickly backpedaled. "I just meant it's getting late, and … God, Bella, I wasn't trying to tell you to get lost."

She laughed, outright laughed. "Are you sure?"

I nodded, chuckling. "Positive. I just figured you probably wanted to get home …"

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, blushing that lovely shade of pink again, but she didn't say anything.

"You … you can stay …" I stuttered, watching the way she was gnawing at her bottom lip. I desperately wanted to release the poor thing, and then suck on it until it felt no pain. "I mean if you want too …"

"O-kay," she whimpered, swallowing the lump that had apparently formed in her throat.

I groaned, pulling my hand through my hair when she pulled that damn lip back between her teeth. And then she took an almost instinctual step back, bumping into the countertop, in turn causing her tits to bounce a little. Her breathing was audibly labored, and I just couldn't take it anymore; I stepped forward, cupped her face in my hands, and crashed my lips against hers.

She whimpered, gripping my shirt in her tiny hands and pulled me closer. Our lips moved perfectly together as our moans and groans filled the room around us. My hands traveled from her face, down her neck, lightly caressing her silky skin as the kiss deepened.

She moaned, breaking the kiss, her head falling back and resting on the end of the cupboard, giving me perfect access to the delectable skin there.

"Oh, Edward," she whispered, threading her hands in my hair while my lips nipped and sucked at her neck. "Pleeese?"

I ran my nose up and down the main vein in her neck, taking in the scent that is just _her_. "Please what, my sweet sweet girl?" I pressed a kiss against her pulse point, and then started nipping and sucking at it.

"Oh, please touch me?" she whimpered hesitantly, though I wasn't really sure why. I'd give her pretty much anything she wanted, all she had to do was ask. Which is exactly what she did, so I slid my hand over her slightly swollen abdomen, lightly caressing the skin over our unborn child, before slipping it under her tank top.

She arched her back, thrusting her chest closer to me, and belted out a throaty moan when my hand met her breast. I was disappointed to find her bra, but quickly pulled it down and tweaked her nipple between my fingers.

"_Ohhh…_" she groaned, yanking on my hair.

I pulled back from her neck, and looked at her. Her face was flushed, and absolutely fucking beautiful.

"Does that feel good?" I asked, ducking my head down, tickling the tip of her exposed nipple with the tip of my tongue.

She moaned, pulling my face back up to hers. "I need you!" she hissed, and then pulled my lips to hers; this kiss was urgent, and extremely fucking needy.

And there was absolutely no way I could leave her needy. No, Sir, not the mother of my child. So, I pulled her shirt over her head, and tossed it off to the side before wrapping my hands around her back and unclasping her bra. Once that was free from her body, I threw it behind me.

Bella gasped when I wrapped my hands around the back of her thighs and lifted her up. I had originally planned to sit her on the counter behind her, but she wrapped her legs around my waist, and locked them in.

I met her eyes briefly before she leaned forward, placing a kiss on my lips. I responded instantly, and started walking us towards the master suite.

She gasped when I lowered her to the bed, the majority of my weight resting on top of her. I wasn't really sure how to take the gasp at first, but then she tangled our legs together and pulled me closer.

"Are you sure about this, Bella?" I asked timidly, bringing my lips back to her pulse point.

"I want you, Edward," she moaned, thrusting her hips against mine. "Do you want me?"

"Yes," I groaned, pulling back to look at her. "But—"

"No buts," she interjected, wrapping her legs around my waist. "If you want me, then take me … _I'm yours_." She pulled her lip between her teeth again while I stared down at her—though only for a second, because I quickly realized I'd be a damn fool if I said no—and crashed my lips against hers.

She moaned in my mouth, tightening the hold her legs had on me, while her hands tugged at my hair. I've had girls pull my hair before, but nothing like her—that shit was almost painful. It would definitely take some getting used to.

"Edward," she panted, breaking the kiss. "_Please…?_"

I pulled back, taking in her beautifully flushed face for a moment before leaning forward and pulling her shorts and underwear from her.

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and looked up at me through her eyelashes. "Now you," she whispered shyly, running the ball of her foot over my cock.

I wasted no time getting off the bed and discarding my clothes. I think it took me all of five seconds to remove my clothes and crawl back on top of her, my cock nudging her moist entrance.

Bella whimpered when I thrusted forward a bit, the head of my cock sliding into her warmth while my lips attached to her throat.

"Oh, please, Edward," she moaned, lifting her hips, urging me forward. "_Pleeese?_"

_Fuck! Really?_

I groaned, clamping down on her neck while I thrusted forward, burying myself deep inside of her.

"_Ohhh … Gooood," _Bella moaned, arching her back.

I could tell she was not in any pain. In fact, I'd say by the look on her face, she was feeling pretty damn good, so I didn't give her any time to adjust before I started thrusting in and out of her.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" I hissed, picking up a steady pace. "You're … shit … you're fucking … tight!"

Bella whimpered, holding me tightly against her. "Yeah, well … ohhh … fuck! You feel … sooo … good!"

"You too, baby," I whispered, bringing my lips to hers. "You too."

Bella whimpered and moaned in my mouth, holding on for dear life while I hammered in and out of her warm, wet pussy.

"Oh," Bella gasped, breaking the kiss. "I'm gonna come, Edward…"

I picked up my pace; bringing my hands down to cup her ass, holding her still and in place. "No, you're not …" I grunted. "Not yet, my sweet … just … hold it for me, my love … can you do that for me?"

She grunted, digging her nails into my back, but she didn't say anything as I continued to jackhammer in and out of her. I could feel her starting to lose it, and knew it was only a matter of time, so I threaded my hands in her hair and held her as close as I could, bringing my lips to her ear.

"Now, my sweet girl," I whispered softly. "Come for me now, Bella!"

"Oh, Edward!" she screamed, exploding all around my cock, pulling me over the edge with her.

"Shit …" I panted, collapsing to her right. "That was …"

"Yeah …" she panted, snuggling into my side while I wrapped my arms around her. Caressing the skin of her upper arm, down past her elbow, to her hands, and then back up again.

.

.

.

.

.

Buzzzzzzzzzzzz

_What the fuck is that?_ I thought, rubbing my eyes, sitting up slightly—well as much as I could with the naked body lying across my chest.

Buzzzzzzzzzzzz

_What the fuck?_ I asked myself again, slipping Bella off me, and then getting out of the bed.

Buzzzzzzzzzzzz

My jeans. My cell phone. My cell phone was in my jeans pocket, vibrating all over my hardwoods.

I pulled the phone out, lighting the screen back up.

Jessica.

I groaned pulling my hand though my hair, turning to look at Bella just as my phone started vibrating in my hand.

Jessica.

_Fuck!_ I cursed internally, hitting the answer button as I walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind me.

"Hello?"

"I thought you were going to call me?" Jessica snapped.

"Yeah, I ended up passing out on the couch … I just woke up," I lied, walking into the kitchen.

"Oh, well … I could come over—"

"No!" I quickly interrupted, clearly not thinking it through first.

"Why not, Edward?" she hissed.

"Because … Jas and Alice are here …" Again, I lied.

She didn't say anything at first, but then she decided to call me out on my bullshit. "I thought they weren't coming until _tomorrow_ night?"

_Fuck!_

"Yeah, they were, but they got here a day sooner than they thought ..."

"Whatever," she huffed. "So it'll be another week before I see you, then?"

I sighed, glancing at my closed bedroom door. "No, actually … how 'bout lunch tomorrow?"

"Really?" she squealed.

Again, my eyes floated back to my bedroom door. "Yeah, I'll call ya in the morning …"

"Okay … goodnight, then?" I didn't say anything. "Edward?"

"Yeah, goodnight."

I hung up the phone, threw my water bottle in the recycling, shut off all the lights, and returned to bed.

With Bella.

"Mmm," she hummed, snuggling back into my side when I crawled back in beside her, wrapping her up in my arms.

"Where'd you go?" she asked, sleep thick in her voice.

"Get a drink of water," I whispered, rubbing her arm soothingly. "Now, go back to sleep."

She burrowed herself closer, nuzzling her face into my chest before releasing what sounded like a content sigh and falling back to sleep.

Right there.

In my bed.

Wrapped protectively in my arms.

Exactly where she should be.

****Author's Note****

**All right, I'm dying to know what you thought of Edward's little change of tune there … And I do not in away condone drinking and driving … even if it is only one drink!**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate each and every one of them!**

**Special thanks to my awesome new beta and friend angelnlove52 :) **

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**CHAPTER 7**

**BPOV ~**

I woke up to Edward sliding his hand between my thighs and his morning wood poking me in the back. I whimpered, shifting to offer him better access when he swept a finger between my already wet folds.

He then thrust two fingers inside, causing me to grunt, not because it hurt, but because it felt so fucking good.

"Edward," I moaned, grinding my ass on his erection while his fingers pumped vigorously in and out of me. His other hand was groping the shit out of my tit, which was only adding to my impending release.

"Hmm, my sweet girl?" he hummed, nipping at my neck. "Tell me what you want."

"Oh," I moaned, grinding my ass on his cock with purpose. "Fuck me, Edward … _please?_" I couldn't believe how desperate I sounded.

"I am fucking you, baby," he cooed in my ear, pumping his fingers harder and faster. "Can't you feel that?"

I cried out, thrusting my heated center against his hand, seeking some much-needed friction.

"I'll take that as a yes," he whispered smugly against my ear, tweaking a nipple between his thumb and index finger.

I was a whimpering mess of need as he continued to work his fingers in and out of me, his mouth nipping and sucking at any and all exposed skin within his reach, while his other hand worked expertly on my breast.

"That's it, my sweet girl," he whispered seductively, his lips brushing lightly over my ear. "Come for me." He pumped his fingers harder and faster while his lips and tongue ravished my ear.

I whimpered, feeling myself start to tighten around him, and then he pulled out. I groaned in frustration, but before I could really voice my frustrations, he shifted us slightly and then entered me from behind.

I screamed out from the sudden contact, as well as the orgasm that raked through me from the intrusion.

"Fuck!" Edward cursed pumping his cock in and out. "I don't … _Jesus _... your shit is … fuck! You feel so good, baby girl!"

If I wouldn't have been completely and totally distracted by his cock moving fluently inside of me, I would have giggled at his stuttering mess of words. Instead, I moaned, pushing down with his every thrust up.

He had one hand working diligently on my breast, occasionally tweaking one of my hardened nipples, while the other helped guide my movements. It was no wonder I was already on the verge of falling over the edge again.

"Edward …" I whimpered, stretching my right arm up and wrapping it around his neck, pulling his face down enough to kiss him. He seemed to know what I was looking for and wasted no time attaching his lips to mine while his cock continued to piston in and out.

I moaned in his mouth, loudly, when he brought the hand that was guiding me, down to my clit and started rubbing furiously.

"OHHH! SHIT!" I bellowed breaking the kiss just as my orgasm shot though me, pulling Edward over the edge with me.

He held me tight against his chest, his arms wrapped protectively around me as our breathing slowly returned to normal. After a good five minutes, I started to shift, moving myself out from under him and to his side.

"Any exciting plans today?" Edward asked, rubbing his hand up and down my back.

"I live a very boring life," I snickered, looking up at him.

Edward chuckled. "It won't be for long." He pressed a kiss to my lips and then asked, "Don't you work today?"

I sat up, moving the sheet up to cover me—more out of instinct then anything. Edward however didn't like it.

"Don't cover yourself!" he growled, pulling the sheet down to expose my breasts. I gasped when he brought his hand up and cupped and squeezed the newly uncovered flesh.

"Sorry," I mumbled, looking at my bare legs.

"Bella, look at me," he commanded, yet his voice was soft.

I brought my eyes up to his, worrying the shit out of my bottom lip, which Edward released.

Rubbing his thumb over the spot my teeth nearly broke through, he softly asked, "You don't have a job, do you?"

Tears quickly filled my eyes as I shook my head. "No, he f-fired me."

Edward narrowed his eyes at me. "Because you were pregnant?"

I shook my head adamantly; I could see the anger quickly taking over. "No … I mean … I was working as a scrub nurse, but when I got pregnant, I became … let's just say, I can't stomach the sight of blood …" I shuttered in disgust from the thought alone.

Edward chuckled, shaking his head. "And you're going to be a doctor?"

I slapped his chest playful. "Hey, I know as well as you do, pregnancy does some strange things …. I'm confident I'll be fine once the baby comes."

He nodded, completely serious now. "You probably will."

"I've been looking for something else," I went on to explain. "But not a lot of people want to hire a pregnant girl because she'll be going on maternity leave in a few months time."

Edward pulled me down on top of him, kissing my forehead. "Unfortunately, I'm not really surprised, but don't worry about money, okay? Just let me know what you need."

I sat up again, staring down at him. "I don't need you to support me—"

"Can we please not argue about this?" he interrupted, pulling his hand through his hair. "I'm not trying to support you; I'm trying to help you ..." He moved to sit up, and pull me into his lap. "I just want to help you. I don't want to see you lose everything you've worked for because you got pregnant … it's not fair, and I'm not gonna let it happen."

I stared at him in disbelief. As much as I wanted to argue with him, I didn't really think I could do it. As much as I didn't want to admit it, the truth was, I needed his help in more ways then I cared to admit now. Without Edward, I had no hope at a happy, fulfilled life. All I had waiting for me if this all came crashing down, was a life full of misery, and a lot of fucking regret.

"Okay," I whispered, my eyes fixated on my lap now.

He lifted my face. "Did you just say, okay?"

"Yeah, its fine, Edward," I conceded. "The truth is, my savings is quickly draining, and as I said, no one seems to want to hire me—"

"You'll be fine, Bella," he interrupted, kissing my lips chastely.

"So what are your plans for the day, Edward?" I asked in an attempt to change the subject. I hated talking about me.

"I have to work tonight," he answered, though his eyes were fixated on my breasts.

"What time?" I asked, waving my hand in his face. I smirked when his head snapped up, his eyes meeting mine.

"Sorry," he retorted with a smirk of his own. "They're irresistible …. But to answer your question, I have to be there at three." I started to smile, but then he went on. "I'm meeting … well; I'm supposed to be meeting a friend for lunch. I'm off tomorrow, though…?"

"Okay," I replied despondently. "That's fine …."

"You're sure?" he asked, placing a sweet gentle kiss on the corner of my mouth. I nodded, but didn't say anything, so he placed a similar kiss on the opposite side. "We can spend the whole day together then …." He bit my bottom lip, making me whimper. The pregnancy was seriously fucking with my hormones. I was ready for him to take me again. "Go shopping …."

I smiled against his lips. "That sounds nice. Thanks, Edward."

He pulled back to look at me, a look of confusion all over his face. "For what?"

"For being so nice," I supplied, moving to straddle him.

"I haven't always been so nice," he retorted solemnly, his eyes dropping to the lap I was currently occupying.

"Hey," I soothed, taking his face between my hands. "Under the circumstances, I understand … you're trying, and … let's just say I wasn't sure this" — I gestured between the two of us — "would even happen."

"Why wouldn't I try?" he asked, wiping away tears I didn't even realize had fallen. "You're absolutely beautiful, smart as fuck, and so unbelievably loveable …." I stared at him, completely shocked. "Why wouldn't I give us a try? Did you really think I wouldn't want to give my kid a shot at a real family, if it were possible?"

That wasn't exactly what I meant by _trying_, but whatever, I went with it. I guess in a way, the word had a double meaning. Because that was definitely, what I meant by the statement that followed.

"I hoped so," I whispered, looking at a freckle in the middle of his chest. He lifted my face again, this time bringing his lips to mine. I whimpered, pushing my chest closer to his.

"I've gotta get in the shower," he groaned, breaking the kiss. "It's already closing in on eleven ..."

I pouted, but I climbed off his lap anyway.

"Oh, don't be like that," he scolded pulling me back in for a kiss. "I'll call you before I go to work …."

I frowned at the idea of only being able to talk to him once within the next twelve hour period. I knew it was needy, but the sound of his voice calmed my mind and stopped me from thinking so much.

"And on my breaks?" he added to appease me. I giggled, nodding as I placed another kiss on his lips before climbing off the bed.

"That sounds like an excellent idea."

"Hmm," Edward hummed, getting up himself. "Gonna be one of those kind of girlfriends, are ya?"

I laughed, turning around to look at him. "I'm your girlfriend?" I asked with a playful smirk.

"Uh…" he stuttered, looking at me nervously. I shook my head, giggling as I went to locating my clothes—which I only found my shorts and underwear. My bra and tank top were still on the kitchen floor.

"It's okay, Edward," I finally said, pulling on my panties. "I know what you meant, and yes, I am that girlfriend."

He stared at me, his mouth hanging open for a second. "Okay, well, I guess that's another thing to add to our growing list of similarities."

I giggled, pulling on my shorts. "Good to know."

He laughed walking toward the door, which also led to the bathroom. "Are you gonna wait? Or…?"

"I can wait," I supplied, grapping his hand to pull him back for a kiss. I seriously couldn't get enough of the man, and when he groaned in my mouth, bringing his other hand up to fondle one of the breasts that were still on display, it only added to my rising hormones.

"Wanna join me?" he breathed breaking the kiss.

I laughed, pulling back to look at his face. "Didn't you just say you didn't have time for that?"

"Fuck," he hissed, tugging at his hair. "I'm telling you, you're fucking irresistible …. Come on, I'll be late, who cares."

He pulled me by the hand to the bathroom, and I couldn't help but giggle, though it was quickly replaced with a moan, when he pushed me up against the bathroom door. His mouth crashing back down on mine, while his hands when to work at getting my shorts back off.

I whimpered when he swept two fingers between my folds. Apparently, he got a bit side tracked, though not for long.

"Fuck, Bella," he groaned breaking the kiss. "I want you naked and in my shower. NOW!"

~OOO~

"So, I'll call you later?" he asked hesitantly, before kissing me again. He had me pinned up against his black Volvo SUV, his mouth and hands roaming over every inch of my body.

"Please do," I whimpered, pushing him back a bit. "Now you do realize you're late for lunch?"

He shrugged, placing another kiss on my lips. "They'll get over it," he finally said, stepping back.

I laughed, moving to open the door. "It's not very nice to keep people waiting …. I wouldn't be very happy if you kept me waiting."

"I would never keep you waiting," he reasoned, leaning in for another kiss after I was seated in the driver's seat.

"Good," I whispered, cupping his face in one of my hands. "Well, have fun at lunch." I placed another kiss on his lips, and then started the car.

"Yeah," he mumbled stepping back. "I'll call you later." I nodded, and Edward closed the door.

After one last glance and a wave, I put the Volvo in reverse and backed out of his parking place. Edward watched as I pulled out of the parking garage, and headed down the road … driving _his_ car. I still couldn't quite believe he was letting me drive it … that he was buying _me_ a car tomorrow. It was all just so damn surreal.

I knew we were moving extremely fast, and that sleeping with him was probably not such a good idea. But I was horny, and he was completely irresistible, especially when he kissed me. All bets were off then. Honestly, I couldn't seem to resist him. Even the night we conceived our little bundle of joy, nope, couldn't resist him then either. And even more honesty? I wanted him. I wanted him as my own. Plain and simple. I wanted him, so I was gonna take him.

_And you're obviously letting him take you._

Damn-fucking-straight.

**~OOO~**

"Bella!" Bree screamed, running toward me from the kitchen.

"What the hell?" Angela yelled, obviously extremely pissed off at me for staying out all night.

Lauren, well Lauren just laughed, shaking her head. "You so got laid."

Angela whipped around to look at Lauren while Bree released me from the hug she had enclosed me in, and stared at me, scrutinizing me.

"You did!" she finally exclaimed, her hand coming up to cover her smile. "You so got laid last night!"

I laughed, nodding. "And twice this morning!"

Bree and Lauren just laughed, shaking their heads, but Angela … yeah; she gave me a glare that was probably meant to kill.

"You should have called," she exclaimed with her hand on her hip.

"Oh, stop acting like her mother, Ang," Lauren exclaimed. "She was with her baby daddy, getting her groove on … let her be."

Angela huffed, and then left the room. I followed her with my eyes, watching as she stomped away. I'd like to say I was surprised by her attitude, but I'd be lying if I did. Angela was always the level headed one, while Bree, Lauren and myself always seemed to get lost in the moment … lived in the now, rather than dissecting what the ramifications of what could be.

"So?" Bree hinted, bringing my attention back to her as she followed me into the kitchen.

"So, what?" I teased, grabbing the orange juice from the fridge.

Bree huffed, stomping her little foot. I couldn't help but laugh. "Don't do that. Tell us what happened …." I turned around to look at her, a little shocked by her request. Bree was more the reserved one, believing what happened in the bedroom should stay in the bedroom. "I don't mean, what happened, you know—"

"Oh, I do!" Lauren interrupted. Not at all surprising me.

Bree narrowed her eyes at Lauren, but turned her attention back to me. "What happened at dinner?"

"Oh God, dinner was fine. His parents were sooo nice … and they weren't as snooty as I thought they'd be …." I shrugged with the last thought.

"Well that's cool." Bree smiled. "So they're okay with it then?"

"Yeah, they almost seemed excited."

"Well that's cool," Bree bubbled. "So … are you guys, like, together now?"

I shrugged, placing my empty glass in the sink. "I don't know … I guess?" I didn't wait for either of them to respond; instead, I walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to my bedroom.

I desperately needed a nap … and to go over everything that had taken place in my head. There was so much to think about … so many decisions to make … _so much to consider _…

Was I really going to do this with him? Was I really going to do _this_?

****Author's Note****

**Review, please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all the reviews! I appreciate each and every one of them, though I don't always reply, I do read them all … so please, keep them coming :)**

**angelnlove52 … you already know how much I love and appreciate everything you've done, and are doing! Thank you so much my beta :)**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**CHAPTER 8**

**EPOV ~**

"It's about time," Jessica hissed when she answered the phone on the first ring. "You _said_ you'd call me this morning, it's now afternoon, Edward."

I rolled my eyes, tugging the shit out of my hair. "Yeah, I'm sorry; I got busy talkin' to my sister."

"Whatever," she snarled. "So are we still getting together today?"

I sighed, looking at the jumbled mess of sheets and blankets on my bed, dreading what was about to come. "Yeah."

"Good," she cooed. "Do you want me to come there, or—"

"Actually," I interrupted, because there was no way I was going to let her come here. I knew myself all too well, as well as how determined she could get. "I've gotta work tonight, so I really need to get something to eat …. Let's meet at—"

"Are you serious?" she cut me off. "I haven't seen you in—"

"I gotta eat, Jess," I interrupted, again. "I have to be to work at three. So are you gonna meet me, or what?"

"Why don't you just stop and get something on your way?" she argued, her voice telling me she knew something was going on.

I didn't say anything, I just stood there in the middle of my bedroom, staring at my bed.

"Just say it, Edward," she finally said. "You found a girl that's piqued your interest, you wanna explore it …." I sighed, but she didn't give me a chance to respond. "Call me when you get bored, because we both know it'll happen. Just like the last time. You always get bored and come back to me because you know I can keep things interesting. When are you going to realize that you love me and we belong together?" And with that, she hung up on me.

"Not likely," I retorted, tossing my phone onto the dresser with a loud thud and clang as it hit the wall.

That went better than I thought, though I knew it wouldn't last. Shit will eventually hit the fan, I just hope to God she stays away from Bella. She's never been one to go all psycho-girlfriend during our splits, but Bella will most likely make her feel threatened … and with good cause. Bella is the first girl to captivate me entirely.

* * *

Work was uneventful, but I did have plenty of free time to talk to Bella through the night. So that was a plus. I was; however, fucking exhausted, and couldn't wait to get home and crawl into my bed. I was desperately looking forward to a full night's sleep so I could function while shopping with my lil' momma tomorrow.

"Hey! Eddie!" Tanya yelled, just as I was getting ready to exit the hospital. I groaned but stopped to wait for her.

Tanya was a nurse in the clinic I ran, and we may have gone out a few times. When I say gone out, I mean we've fucked. A lot. She was an all right lay, I guess, but she wasn't very adventurous, and she certainly didn't like taking 'no' for an answer.

"What's up, Tanya?" I asked, once she was close enough I didn't have to shout through the hospital.

"I was just gonna see if you wanted to get a beer," she wheezed, coming to a stop in front of me.

I shook my head. "Naw, not tonight. I'm tired and I've got a busy day tomorrow."

"Oh," she cooed stepping closer, placing her hands on my shoulders. "Well, I could help you relieve some of this tension you have built up."

I looked around the main entrance of the hospital, happy no one was around to witness the little display. I'd told her time and time again not to be so open about shit, but she just didn't get it.

I stepped back, taking back my personal space. "I really just want to go to sleep."

"Oh, come on, Eddie," she cooed, stepping forward again.

I cringed, pulling my hand through my hair. "God, I fucking hate it when you call me that!" I snapped, turning to walk out of the building. She of course followed—she was too dense to realize I wasn't interested without a few beers in me. Beer goggles always helped her out in her end game.

"Fine," she huffed. "I won't call you Eddie anymore, but you have to have a beer with me …. Come on, please?"

I sighed, glancing at my watch — eleven forty-three. "Fine," I relented, though I honestly had no idea why. I knew it wasn't a good idea. "But only one."

"Yah!" she squealed, clapping her hands together and jumping up and down on the balls of her feet like some stupid cheerleader hoping for a good play.

We ended up at some local dive not far from the hospital. One drink turned into six, and before I knew it, we were bumping and grinding on the tiny dance floor.

"Come on, Edward," Tanya cooed into my ear. "Take me home with you …. It's been far too long."

I groaned when she ground her thigh into my raging erection, but I didn't say anything.

"I'll suck it all the way home," she informed, thrusting her thigh against me again, and apparently that was all I needed to hear. Fuck her mouth was skilled when it came to taking me down her throat and swallowing while her tongue swirled around the tip … goddamn, I was hard just thinking about it.

I grabbed her ass in one hand, holding her against me while my other threaded into her hair. "And you're gonna swallow, too …. Right?" I hissed, yanking her head back so I could see her face.

Her eyes were heavily lidded, and she was nodding like some fucking bobble head. I let her go, turning for the bar to settle my tab, and then dragged her out of the building.

A little voice in the back of my head was screaming at me to abort, but if there was one thing Tanya was good at, it was definitely giving head. She did it better than anyone I knew, and I very rarely turned down a blowjob. I was buzzed, feeling good, and getting my dick sucked sounded like fucking heaven. Pregnant girls named Bella were the last thing on my mind at the moment.

I could almost imagine her warm lips wrapping around my cock, pulling me deep within her throat, as we made our way back to my car. I couldn't wait to get into the fucking driver seat; my throbbing friend was begging to be released, and the moment the door closed behind me he was coming out of hiding.

Unfortunately, my cell phone had other ideas. It started vibrating in my pocket the moment I closed the door while Tanya was already going to work at releasing my cock.

I groaned, pushing her off so I could pull my phone out. She huffed, but moved back to her own seat as I read my screen.

**1 new text message.**

I opened the message. It was from Bella.

**Y arent u answering me? ~ B**

I furrowed my brow, re-reading the message.

_What does she mean, why am I not answering her?_ I thought, just as another message popped up on my screen, followed by another … and another. All together, there were six texts. All from Bella.

_What the fuck?_ I thought opening the messages.

**I cant sleep ~ B**

I groaned, going on to the next.

**Come over when u get out? ~ B**

And the next …

**Edward? ~ B**

_Fuck!_

"Edward?" Tanya questioned while I went on to the next one.

I looked up at her; she was staring intently at me, occasionally glancing at my phone. I didn't respond, I just went back to reading Bella's messages.

**Hello? ~ B**

And the last message …

**Call me, please? ~ B**

"Fuck!" I cursed, shoving my phone back in my pocket as I turned to Tanya. "This isn't happening tonight …. I'll drop you off at home."

"Um, okay?" She was looking at me curiously, as I started the car and backed out of the parking spot. "What wrong?" she finally asked.

I turned to look at her, suddenly feeling extremely pissed off at the whole situation. "What's wrong?" I hissed incredulously. "Oh, I don't know, my pregnant fucking … I don't even know what the fuck she is, has been trying to get a hold of me for the past two hours and instead of being home in my bed, where I was supposed to be, I was out at the fucking bar with you!"

She stared at me, shock clearly written all over her face, but she didn't have anything to say. I don't think she knew what to say, and I truthfully couldn't believe I just blurted it out like that.

"Fuck!" I cursed, hitting the steering wheel when my phone started vibrating in my pocket again. I quickly pulled it out.

It was Bella, only this time she wasn't texting. She was calling.

I turned to Tanya, she looked at me with big eyes and then down to the phone. "Don't say a fucking word!" I hissed, pressing the talk button on the phone.

"Hey, pretty girl," I cooed, answering the phone.

Yeah, I'm a dick. What can I say?

"Um, hi?" Bella responded, clearly taken off guard by my greeting.

"Sorry I didn't text you back yet, baby," I said, glaring at Tanya. She was just sitting there, staring at me, mouth hanging wide open. "I got stuck at work. I'm actually just leaving now."

"Oh," she sighed. "So you're on your way home now, then?"

"Yup, do you still want me to come over?" Tanya huffed beside me, and I shot her a glare I hope she read as, "Shut your fucking mouth, or I will shove you out of this car."

"Please," Bella whimpered, and then added. "I can't sleep."

I chuckled. "I'll be there in a little bit."

"Okay," she replied, her voice no longer a whimper.

"Alright, then I'll see ya in a few?"

"Okay," she repeated. "I'll be here."

I hung up the phone and shoved it back into my pocket. I didn't look at Tanya; I just kept my eyes on the road.

"So …" Tanya started, but she didn't go on, so I turned to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"I could still, you know …." She didn't wait for my response, she just leaned over the seat and went back to work on releasing me.

I should have been surprised by this, but I wasn't. I also wasn't really feelin' it. Lil' momma callin' kinda ruined it for me.

"Yeah, not tonight, Tanya," I quipped, pushing her off my junk.

She sat up, staring at me incredulously. "Why not?" she hissed.

"You've really got to ask?" I asked, turning to look at her.

"We all know you don't do faithful, Edward," she retorted. "So what's the problem?"

I stared at her for a second, and then turned my attention back to the road. "Did you not hear me tell her I'd come over?" I finally asked, not giving her the satisfaction of a direct answer.

"Oh, no, I heard you," she cooed, sliding her hand over my thigh, cupping my junk in her hand.

I smirked, my shit was flaccid and she was out of time. "Oh, well, will you look at that," I said, gesturing to the fact that we were now at her apartment complex.

"Oh, come on, Edward," she huffed, snapping her hand back.

"Seriously, Tanya, this isn't going to happen tonight. So just do us both a favor and get the fuck out of the car."

"Whatever," she sneered, opening the car door.

"Have a good night!" I called seconds before the door slammed behind her.

She flipped me the bird, and continued her walk toward the building. I laughed, punching the gas pedal. Next stop … Bella's house.

* * *

Bella was standing at the front door, wearing nothing but a plain white, sexy as fuck, nightie. Her tits displayed perfectly for me, and once again, my cock was begging for release from the confines of my scrubs.

"Hi," she whispered, her entire body covered in that sexy blush, while her lip was tucked securely between her teeth.

"Hi." I smirked, leaning in to place a kiss on her lips before entering the house.

I looked around, taking in the spacious great room while she closed the door behind me. This was the first time I'd seen the inside. It was decorated nicely, but I knew she had roommates, so it was hard to say whose style I was looking at.

"Nice place," I stated, turning to look at her. She was studying me carefully, her lip still stuck between her teeth.

She looked around the room herself, and then whispered, "Thanks … my, uh … my room is this way."

I chuckled, nodding as I moved closer to her.

"My roommates are sleeping," she added nervously.

"No need to explain," I said, pulling her into my arms. "Let's go to bed."

She nodded, but didn't say anything. I placed one last kiss on her lips, and then released her, leading her toward the hallway.

"Last door on the left," she whispered, pointing out the door.

Her room was nicely decorated, small in comparison to mine, but nice nonetheless. The walls were a baby blue color, as was the bedding, though it had browns in it too. Her bed was a queen size, and took up the majority of the room. She had just enough room left for a single chair in the corner by the window, and a dresser. She did have a nice flat screen T.V. over her dresser though.

"Thank you for coming over," she whispered, crawling into her bed.

"Not a problem," I retorted pulling off my scrub pants. "Saves me the trip in the morning."

She smiled, but didn't say anything.

I removed the rest of my clothes, and then crawled in beside her, instantly pulling her into my arms. She was so warm, and her skin was so fucking soft and smooth that I couldn't help but to caress it. I, of course, sought out her more intimate areas to caress, like the back of her thighs, mere inches from her plush, round ass.

"Edward," Bella whispered as my hands continued to knead her silky flesh.

"Yeah, baby?" I asked, pulling her on top of me. I placed another kiss on her lips, nuzzling her nose with mine as I pulled back.

She sighed, looking down at my chest. "You just got out of work?" she finally asked. I tensed.

"Uh—" I started, but she cut me off.

"I just … you smell like alcohol," she murmured, still not meeting my eyes.

I lifted her face, bringing her eyes to mine. "I went and had a few drinks after work, yes. _But_, I didn't get any of your texts until just before you called. Honest to god, Bella, had I gotten them, I would have texted you back."

She stared at me, chewing on her bottom lip. "Why didn't you just tell me that?"

_Yeah, Edward, why didn't you just tell her that?_

I sighed, pulling my hand through my hair. "I … don't know? I didn't want you to think I was ignoring you …."

She stared at me again, and then leaned forward, placing a kiss on my lips. "Its fine, Edward. Just tell me next time, okay? I don't lie, and I expect not to be lied to. Just tell me the truth and everything will be good."

I nodded, placing a kiss on her lips. A kiss that she quickly deepened, moving to straddle me. Wasting no time, I pulled her nightie over her head and tossed it to the floor.

"Edward," Bella moaned, breaking the kiss.

I quickly moved my mouth to her neck, trailing kisses down the column, as my hand came up to fondle her breast. Bella moaned, arching her back in offering.

I knew I should probably stop, especially considering what I was up to not even an hour ago. But it's not like I fucked her … she didn't even suck on my cock for god's sake. Fuck! I didn't even kiss her. And besides, if I did stop it now, she'd definitely be suspicious, and that's definitely not something I need right now.

So, needless to say, I didn't stop it, and Bella ended up riding me nice and slow right there in her bed. I chuckled a bit when she passed out in my arms, literally seconds after finding her release. Apparently, a good fucking was all she needed to find sleep.

_Yeah, either that or your arms … you chose._

****Author's Note****

**Review, please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you angelnlove52 for all your hard work—you already know what you mean to me :) And my readers, thanks for your continued support! It all means the world to me!**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**CHAPTER 9**

**BPOV ~**

"Oh, stop pouting," Edward snorted, turning to look at me from the seat directly next to mine.

"I'm not pouting," was my brilliant response. Edward chuckled, shaking his head, because I was definitely pouting.

"Uh huh," he retorted playfully. "Keep telling yourself that." I glared at him, but didn't say anything because the salesman was approaching us again.

Edward and I ended up at a Lexus dealer, where he purchased a thirty thousand dollar car for me. It wasn't just any car either, it was a Lexus CT Hybrid—fully fucking loaded.

Why did he buy me such an elaborate car you ask?

Well, because I was an idiot who seriously needed to start thinking before speaking. I made the fatal mistake of saying, "I like that car" while we were driving by the dealership. I didn't even look to see what type of car it was, or even what dealership it was … the color caught my attention—total chick moment—and apparently, that was all I needed to say, because the next thing I knew, we were at the dealership buying that very car.

"Here are your keys, Ms. Swan," the salesman said, handing me a key ring with two key-remotes on it.

I looked up, taking the key-remotes out of his hand. "Thank you," I whispered sheepishly, still trying to make sense of the whirlwind going on around me. It was all quickly becoming too much. Old memories were forcing themselves forward, causing me to remember things I'd tried hard to suppress. I understand that you need to learn from your past to keep from repeating it again, but sometimes things hurt too much to remember_—_sometimes you just want to forget, and _he_ was definitely one of those things I wished to leave behind. Something I never wanted to remember, but this situation was just too similar for it not to cause me to think of him.

Every step of the car buying process I had to remind myself this was Edward, not _him_. That he was doing this for his child, so his baby and I would have a safe means of transportation—not as something to be held over my head, something to control every aspect of my life with. Edward would never try to monitor me or force me to tell him where I was going, simply because he purchased me a car. He would never do anything like that … right?

Seriously, though? He bought me a thirty thousand dollar car, just for the sole purpose of his child and I having safe, reliable transportation. What the hell? Why didn't he just let me drive his older model Volvo? It didn't matter to me … a car is a car is a car … right? I mean, it isn't like he doesn't have another just sitting at home in his garage, waiting for some kind of attention other than joyriding. At least then, it would be more practical and would save money. Besides, Volvo is the most dependable and the safest car out there. What's he trying to get at?

"We've placed a temporary plate on it," he went on to explain. "We'll let you know when your actual plate is in."

I nodded, whispering, "Thank you," again.

Edward and I left the dealership and headed back to my house to pick up his Volvo. We had decided I was going to drive it back to his place, and then we'd figure out what we were going to do for the day—Edward had said something about shopping, but I wasn't too keen on that idea …. I was virtually broken and he had spent enough money on me for the day.

"Hey," Edward said, closing the car door behind him. "Why don't you pack a bag? I don't have to work until three tomorrow … we can go to breakfast or something in the morning…."

I nodded, waiting at the end of the walkway for him. "Okay," I answered, shrugging my shoulders. I had nothing better to do, and if I were being completely honest, spending time with Edward was quickly becoming my favorite past time.

Edward came to a stop in front of me, and placed a kiss on my lips. I sighed contently, and then he whispered, "You are so incredibly easy," against them.

I smirked. "Obviously," I retorted, patting my slowly growing belly as he took a step back.

"Ha-ha," he chuckled, following me up the walkway. I just giggled, making my way to the door. I knew my roommates weren't home, and for that, I was thankful. I wasn't ready to introduce them to Edward.

"So," he started as I unlocked the door. I turned to look at him, raising my eyebrows slightly, silently asking him to go on. "My sister is in-town …." I nodded, but didn't say anything. "She'd, well, she'd like to meet you …."

"Okay." I shrugged, opening the door.

"Really?" he asked, following me into the house, seeming a bit surprised, but I really didn't know why he'd be surprised, of course I'd agree to meet his sister, I agreed to dinner with his parents the day the paternity test came in, why wouldn't I agree on meeting his sister?

I turned around to look at him, furrowing my brow a bit. "Yeah, why wouldn't I want to meet your sister? I mean, she is our baby's aunt …. Or is she not nice? Is _she _not going to like _me_?"

He leaned forward, placing another kiss on my lips. "Baby, everyone in my family is going to adore you just as my parents did …. You have nothing to worry about."

I nodded slowly, gnawing at my bottom lip nervously—desperately hoping that statement were true. His parents did seem to like me, but I wasn't sure whether it was me they liked, or the fact that they were getting a grandchild—especially Esme.

"Bella," Edward murmured, lifting my chin so he could see my eyes. "I promise you, you honestly have nothing to worry about." He sighed, looking at his feet for a moment before meeting my eyes again. "You have this thing about you that just pulls people in …. It's what drew me to you in the first place …. You exude pure kindness, that's nearly impossible for anyone in his or her right mind _not_ to like you …. She's gonna love you."

Of course, tears would already be filling my eyes. I was quickly becoming a blubbering, hormonal idiot. I honestly hated feeling so out of control, it was nothing I'd ever felt before. I'd always had complete and total control over my emotions, never the feeling of doubt, or the lack of knowing where I stood, and yet now that's all I felt—have felt for nearly four years. I constantly felt lost, unsure of what to do or how to proceed, which was where Edward fit in. He made me start to feel the confidence I seemed to have lost, and yet he knew just when I needed him to step up and make the decision for me. He was forcing me to see it the way the old Bella would have, without even knowing he was doing it—I'd lost so much of myself and without knowing it, Edward was slowly helping me find it.

I nodded slowly, again, and Edward smiled. He stepped forward, placing a quick lingering kiss on my lips before grabbing my hand and pulling me down the hall toward my bedroom. The moment we crossed the threshold, I felt his arms wrap around my waist and his mouth hot on my neck as I relaxed into him.

I moaned. "I have to pack a bag, you know?"

"Mmhmm," he hummed, running his nose up and down my neck. "I'm fully aware." He gently nipped and sucked, while his hands slowly worked up my sides. I jumped a bit when I heard the bedroom door slam behind us, but when we started walking forward, I figured he probably kicked it closed.

"What are you doing?" I whimpered, when Edward's hands slowly slid under my green and white stripped tank top, gently caressing the skin of my belly on his way to my chest.

"What does it look like?" he retorted smugly, taking my breasts in his hands. I whimpered when he started kneading them, his mouth still paying special attention to my neck and shoulder area.

I moaned loudly, relishing in the feeling of his hot breath on my neck. "Fuck, Bella," he grunted against the damp skin, grinding his very prominent erection into my ass as we came to a stop at the foot of my bed. "I want you, baby …." His hands slid from my chest down to my waist and I whined in protest—at least until his thumbs hitched into my waistband.

Edward didn't waste any time sliding my green shorts and panties down. I whimpered, turning to look at him over my shoulder while he let go of me to release his throbbing erection.

"Like this?" I asked hesitantly, my lip tucked between my teeth. I didn't have much experience, but I wasn't really concerned about the position itself, it was the fact that my fat ass that was staring him in the face, that had me freaking out a bit.

Edward smirked. "Yes. Exactly like this," he said, leaning forward to press a kiss to my lips before pushing on my back, silently telling me to bend over. I stared at him with big eyes, but did as he asked.

I bent over, stuck my ass high in the air—exposing myself completely to him. My ex had only ever taken me one-way—missionary style, never swaying away from that position, and always in a bed. Sex with him was pretty plain, a few quick pumps and him expelling Isabella as he came …. I was lucky if I found my release before he collapsed on top of me, but so far, sex with Edward, was anything but boring. He seemed to be a bit more adventurous and he definitely wasn't only out for his own feelings—it was a welcome change.

"God, your ass …" Edward moaned, lining his raging erection up with my aching core. "You truly are perfect in every fucking way possible." I whimpered, turning to look at him over my shoulder again, my lip tucked between my teeth as he slowly started to fill me up.

"Edward …." I moaned, clutching the shit out of my comforter when he thrust forward, completely burying himself inside of me—another difference between Edward and my ex, was his girth, Edward was probably double the size, and it felt _so_ good to have him deep within me. I relished in the feeling of him filling me up, the way he stretched me—it hurt so good.

Edward just moaned in response, moving slowly in and out, as his hands gripped firmly onto my hips. Before long, he had set a steady pace behind me, and before I knew it, I felt that familiar burn rising in my stomach, as the moans, groans, and whimpers escaped me, along with the occasional, "fuck, baby" from Edward. I was literally a panting, withering mess when we finally found our releases, and collapsed onto my bed.

"Mmm," Edward moaned, kissing the back of my shoulder. "Thanks, baby. I needed that."

I giggled, shaking my head. "No, thank you."

Edward pulled out and I instantly felt the loss, at least until he pulled me up into his arms again, pressing another kiss to my neck before releasing me to gather my clothes. He quickly handed them to me then went about pulling his own pants and boxers back on.

"So …." I smirked, turning around to look at him. "Am I okay to pack my bag now?" I asked, pulling my underwear and shorts back on.

Edward laughed. "Yes, my dear, you may pack your bag now." I returned to what I was doing, moving to the dresser to grab a few things for my sleepover at his house. "I thought we'd make a trip to the mall, get you some maternity clothes," he said, pulling my attention back to him.

"What was that?" I asked, standing next to my bed, holding a pair of underwear in my hands.

"You need clothes, baby," he answered a bit hesitantly. "You're starting to show, and—"

I narrowed my eyes at him, forcefully shoving my underwear into my bag. "Are you saying I'm getting fat?" I spat, effectively cutting him off. I knew I was being irrational, and I honestly couldn't tell you where the sudden rush of anger came from. I knew I was starting to show, that my clothes were starting to get a bit snug, but that didn't mean I wanted to hear it from the man I'd just bared my big, bare ass to—literally.

Edward quickly pulled me into his arms and brought one hand up to lift my chin so he could see my eyes. "Not at all," he soothed, rubbing his thumb over my bottom lip. "I'm just saying you're going to need clothes, and can you honestly tell me your clothes aren't starting to get a bit snug?" Again, I was feeling irritated, he _was_ saying I was getting fat.

"Bella, you are not fat, you are pregnant," he went on to say. "There is a very big difference … and honestly, baby, you're beautiful … body and all. The most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Tears quickly started filling my eyes, and I tried desperately to pull myself from his hold, but he wasn't letting me go.

"I'm not letting you go," he spoke, his voice deep and authoritative. "So stop trying to pull away from me." I stared at him, tears falling down my cheeks as I nodded my affirmation.

"I mean it, Bella, you are not fat, you are three months pregnant, and the baby is growing each and every day. You need clothes that will allow for that growth. Can you honestly tell me the shorts you're wearing today are comfortable …? The truth!" he demanded.

I stared at him, my lip tucked between my teeth, but I didn't answer. I wanted to say, "Yes, they are comfortable." But I knew he'd know I was lying. They weren't comfortable, they were actually starting to cut into my abdomen, but I wasn't ready for maternity clothes … mentally.

"Answer me!" he demanded, again, making me jump.

I shook my head. "No," I whispered, the tears falling freely now. "But I'm not ready for maternity clothes … not yet …."

He stared at me, studying me carefully, before he said, "Maybe you're not ready _now_, but you will need them and soon." I could tell he was trying to appease me. "So why don't we get them …? Then you'll have them when you _do_ need them."

I decided I wasn't going to win this argument, he was determined and it really wasn't worth fighting over. He was right, I was going to need them—I did need them.

"Ok," I whispered.

Edward kissed me, whispering against my lips, "That's my girl."

****Author's Note****

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you Angelnlove52 for sticking with me during my "I want this ending … no, now I ****_want_**** this ending …" you truly are the best a girl could ask for :)**

**My readers … thank you for your continued support. I love you all so very much!**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**CHAPTER 10**

Driving the Lexus wasn't anything like driving my ninety-seven Dodge Stratus—hell, it wasn't anything like driving Edward's Volvo. Driving my Stratus was literally like driving a lumber wagon, you felt every bump in the road, heard all the road noise, and half the time, the gages didn't work. I quickly grew to love my Lexus in the few short hours I had owned it but would never tell Edward that—I didn't want to hear the "I told you so!" that would follow.

"So," Edward asked, pulling me into his arms as I closed the door behind me. I sighed, it appeared I wasn't the only one craving the closeness. He was constantly wrapping his arms around me, touching me in some way, and it was nice. "Still cursing me for buying you such an _elaborate_ car?"

Edward decided it would make more sense for me to drive _my _car to his house—don't ask me why—as he followed in the Mercedes, saying, "I'll just get a ride back with you tomorrow before work, and pick up the Volvo." I knew my friends were going to wonder what was up, when they saw his Volvo sitting in the driveway and no sign of me. I would definitely be answering a shit-load of questions when I returned home—if I didn't get a shit ton of texts and phone calls. I'd only told them the basics about Edward. Obviously, they knew he owned more than one car, considering he'd let me drive his Volvo, but I hadn't really offered up that he was well off—I didn't want the looks, the obvious question in their eyes as they silently asked me, "Are you sure you wanna go down _this_ road again?"

"I still don't understand _why_ you insisted on buying me a car in the first place," I answered, placing a kiss on his lips. "Especially, considering you own _two_ of them …. Can I use your bathroom before we leave?"

Edward laughed, nodding as he took my hand in his. "I actually have three of them," he supplied, leading me toward the elevator. "The Vanquish is mine too." I quickly looked to the vehicle he was gesturing toward and turned to him with big eyes. He just laughed, again, giving me the sexy smirk I was quickly gathering to be his trademark trait, while pulling me into the elevator. "That was my graduation gift to myself …."

_What a graduation gift._

"Okay. So, explain to me why you had to buy me a car. Why couldn't I just drive one of yours?" I honestly wanted to know the answer. I mean, seriously, _three cars_ … who owns three cars? My baby daddy, that's who.

"Because I'm selfish." I looked at him, cocking my eyebrow in question. "I don't share. Never have. What's mine is mine …. You know how hard it's been, for me to let you drive the Volvo these past few days?" I laughed, honestly laughed. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It was a car for God's sake. It's not as if I asked to borrow his favorite pair of shoes or something.

"I'm serious, the second I get it back, I'll be taking it in to get detailed—I'm already dreading having to fix the mirrors and repositioning everything," he went on to say—completely serious, while I stood there, dumbfounded.

_Was he serious_?

"I don't share anything that is mine," he went on to say. "I don't share the food on my plate, my favorite hoodie, my movies, and least of all my cars …. I've never had roommates, even in college I had my own dorm room and then I moved into my own apartment, because I couldn't bring myself to share a space with another person …. My sister used to love to steal my CD's when we were growing up. I'd get so pissed at her. I actually broke all of her CD's …. I don't share. Anything."

I stared at him, completely in shock as my thoughts quickly shifted toward us—to our relationship. The one I hoped was progressing toward the two of us actually being together, possibly moving in with one another—the possibility of so much more. Was I wasting my time?

_Oh. My. God! _

How were we going to raise our baby together? Was he planning to take him or her from me, was that why he was being so nice to me all of a sudden, was he buttering me up in hopes of making me willingly give my baby up? He had to at least _share_ custody?

_Right?_

I was starting to panic; my heart started to race and my breathing became labored, while my palms started to sweat. I was shaking—on the verge of tears, as I stood in the enclosed elevator, feeling as though the walls were closing in around me. This couldn't be happening. I couldn't lose my baby …. I would never survive it …. _Please, God, no._

Furthermore, how were we ever going to raise this child together if he refused to share anything? We would never be able to move in together, share a bed for more than a few consecutive nights. I would never be able to snuggle up in his clothes, just to feel closer to him the nights he worked late. Everything I'd ever wanted—the little, meaningful, things that were so small and so mundane—but the things I wanted more than anything—would never happen.

Would he ever share his life with me? Share his secrets? Where and when would he draw the line? When would he finally decide enough was enough and cut me out of his life for good, because I'd gotten too close? Could the future I always envisioned for myself ever be possible, or should I just jump ship and cut my losses now, before I was _too_ involved and attached—if that were even possible. I was _already _too involved and attached. He was going to break my heart if we couldn't figure this out.

"Bella?" Edward questioned, attempting to pull me from the elevator. I hadn't even realized we'd reached his floor—my brain was desperately trying to make sense of what he'd just said. "Baby, are you okay?"

I could hear the questions in his voice, but I was too out of it to answer verbally. I had no feeling in my legs or arms other than a soft tingling. I shook my head, my feet planted firmly on the floor beneath me, as the tears quickly filled my eyes. I was anything but okay. I was terrified …. How would I live through this? How would I survive another heartbreak, the first one nearly killed me. I'd already felt twice as much for Edward—as much as I hated to admit—as I ever did for _him_ … plus, we had the baby coming. What was I going to do?

"Bella?" he tried again, this time lifting my chin so he could see my face. "Baby, you're scaring me. What's wrong?" He wiped away the tears that had begun to fall, and then successfully pulled me from the elevator.

I didn't say anything; I just shook my head repeatedly, the tears falling freely as quiet sobs ripped through me. This couldn't be happening.

"Baby," he whispered, crouching down a little so he was eye to eye with me. "Please talk to me …. Tell me what's wrong."

A wretched sob tore through me, as I looked him in the eyes. I didn't see the devil I'd been envisioning in my mind when I looked deep into his soul, all I saw staring back at me was genuine concern—I _have_ to be the exception. I have to be … he has to change his thoughts on sharing when it comes to me. I can feel it—we mean more to each other than anything I've ever felt before, he has to feel it too.

"You … you …you don't share," I whispered between sobs. Edward just stared at me, cocking his eyebrow in confusion. "How are we going to do this? Please, don't take my baby from me, Edw—"

He cut me off. "Oh my God, Bella …. Why would you think that? I would nev—"

"You don't share," I cried. "You said you don't share—"

"First of all," he interjected, placing his finger over my lips. "I would _never_ take our baby away from you …." He sighed, looking around the hallway before stepping forward and pressing his lips against mine. The action was so quick, but calming in a way I'd never felt before—it was strange really, but that tiny notion alone, took away any and all insecurities I'd felt just moments before.

He lifted my chin again, rubbing his thumb over my bottom lip soothingly. "I don't share, Bella," he whispered. "But I'm determined to learn. Especially with you …." I gasped, but he didn't give me a chance to say anything. "I _want_ to share my life with you, Bella … raise our baby _together_."

"Really?" I murmured, pulling my lip between my teeth, gnawing it nervously.

He smiled, pressing his lips against mine again. "Really," he breathed, wrapping his arms around me, pulling me to him. "You are everything I never knew I wanted." He sighed. "I _want_ you here, waiting for me every day after work … sleeping next to me every night and waking up next to me every morning. I've never wanted—" Someone exiting their apartment interrupted him, but he quickly grabbed my hand, and pulled me in the direction of his apartment.

Once we reached his door, he pulled me in front of him, my back against his chest as he wrapped his left arm around me, holding me close as he unlocked the door. "I _will not_ share you, though, Bella," he whispered against my ear, sending shivers down my spine as he moved me into his apartment. He wrapped both arms around me, and held me tight against him. "I want you to be mine. Only mine, Bella." His voice didn't contradict what he was saying, and I'd already admitted to myself that was what I wanted, so obviously I'd give him exactly what he was asking.

I relaxed against him, turning my head so I could see his face. "I'm all yours, Edward. I'm not going anywhere …. But I really have to use the bathroom." My bladder really was screaming at me to run. Edward laughed, but let me go, thankfully.

* * *

I'd just came out of the bathroom, I was standing at the edge of the bathroom door, just inside his bedroom, when he came into the room. He smirked, striding toward me.

"Feel better?" he asked. I just nodded, gnawing nervously at my lip. He cocked his eyebrow at me in question. "Something wrong?"

I shook my head, but stood dormant on the hardwood, not saying anything and my lip still between my teeth as he chuckled, stepping forward.

"You're nervousness is endearing," he murmured, cupping my chin in his hand. "So, what's on that pretty little mind of yours?" he asked, releasing my lip from the torture of my teeth.

"That stuff you said out there," I whispered, dropping my gaze to the collar of his shirt. "In the hallway …. Were you …? What did you mean by that, exactly?"

He lifted my chin, so he could see my face. "I want you to move in with me, Bella." I stared at him with big eyes, but he didn't give me a chance to say anything. "I know it's a lot all at once, and it's really fast, but I think it'd make a lot more sense having you live here. With my work schedule, and you having roommates, our time together is so limited, but if—"

I interrupted him with my lips. "You really don't have to convince me of the idea, Edward. I was just needing a little clarification of what you meant out there …. I didn't want to assume anything."

"So you're okay with it then?" I nodded, and Edward smiled. "I really thought I'd have to talk you into it. I had this big ass speech planned and everything."

I laughed. "Sorry."

He shook his head, smirking that sexy smirk at me. "It's cool, I'm just a little shocked …. Just when I think I've got ya figured out …."

I laughed. "You won't ever _really_ figure me out, Edward; I haven't even figured myself out yet …. It's just not possible …." I shook my head. "And besides, where's the fun in that? It keeps the relationship exciting." I smiled a flirtatious smile. "Yes, it's fast, and yes, it is a lot all at once—it's hella scary—but it does make sense. I really am okay with it."

The truth was my cash flow was piddling away to nothing, and quickly. My friends had told me not to worry about the rent, they'd make sure the baby and I had a home, they even went as far as to tell me they'd make sure we were both taken care of until I could find a job, but it wasn't up to them to support me. It wasn't Edward's responsibility either, but it was my only other option, and I genuinely believed he _wanted_ to do it, so I felt I had to allow him to do it. Besides, it wasn't that I didn't _want_ to live with Edward, the idea was really kind of intriguing to me. I was actually excited at the prospect. What would it be like to live with the man that didn't share?

"I wanna get a house," he informed, as he let go of me and pulled me from the bedroom. I was still trying to process what he'd said. "I think we should start looking A-SAP." I stared at him, eyes wide with amazement. Nothing was ever small with Edward.

"A house?" I questioned, following him down the hallway, back toward the foyer.

"Yes, a house." He glanced at me, but continued, "It's starting to get late, I know you're exhausted, but I really want to get to the mall. I work tomorrow night, the next day is Fourth of July, and then I'm on for the next three nights …. I really don't want to put it off that long."

I nodded. I didn't really want to go at all, but I'd promised. "Its fine, Edward. I said I'd go."

He placed a quick kiss on my lips then reached for the door handle. We exited the apartment and headed for the elevator.

"So a house, huh?" I asked as the elevator door closed. I hadn't forgotten. Edward laughed, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, pulling me to him.

"Yes. My apartment is really small and really isn't designed for a kid." I cocked my eyebrow at him but he answered my unspoken question before I had a chance to say anything. "It's only two bedrooms and the other bedroom is on the complete opposite end of the floorplan. I did that on purpose so my guests wouldn't be all up in my stuff. It's not practical for a kid, and wouldn't you want something with a back yard anyway … a place for him or her to play when they get older?"

The elevator dinged and we exited, walking toward his parking places. It was fucking hot outside and I couldn't wait to get into the air-conditioned car. This shit was out of control. I wasn't used to the heat waves. Seattle temperatures were perfect for me, rain included, but this Michigan weather was for the birds.

"So where are we going to buy a house at?" I asked, pulling on my seatbelt. Edward looked at me, a bit of shock on his face, I do believe.

"Where ever your little heart desires."

_Dear God, what have I gotten myself into?_

****Author's Note****

**Please review … show us some love :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much Angelnlove52 for all your help and advice ;) To my wonderful readers, sorry about the delay … and to my especially wonderful 'guest reviewer', thank you for your review. I wish I would have been able to respond, but since there was no name, I was unable. Thank you for your concern of my real life. With the holidays and illness, I really needed the uplifting feel your message provided. I thank you for taking the time to worry about me, it really warms my heart.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**CHAPTER 11**

I honestly couldn't tell you what I was thinking when I agreed to accompany Edward to his family's Fourth of July barbeque. It never occurred to me I'd be meeting his entire family all at once. Yes, I'd met his mother and father, and even his sister-in-law Rosalie—who also happened to be my doctor—but I'd yet to meet the remainder of the Cullen family.

Not only would I be meeting his sister and brother for the first time, I was also going to be meeting his grandparents, aunts, uncles, and cousins …. Did I mention the Fourth of July barbeque was also the Cullen family reunion?

_Yeah, what in the hell have I gotten myself into?_ I asked myself, for probably the hundredth time since I was informed it wasn't just a normal, run of the mill, barbeque—which had only been a few short minutes ago.

I honestly could have killed him for that one. Not only did he wait until we'd returned from maternity shopping to mention the barbeque, but he also waited until I was so completely exhausted and beyond ready for bed that I'd probably agree to just about anything. As if that wasn't enough, he waited until he laid next to me, lightly caressing my bare back, lulling me into a gentle slumber while I laid naked and half-asleep across his naked form. It'd been an extremely long day as it was, add that to the amazing sex we'd just finished having, and it was pretty much a given I'd agree to accompany him to the _small_ family gathering.

I really didn't think anything of it at the time, figuring it would just be his immediate family, considering I'd already met the vast majority, what could possibly go wrong with the two I'd yet to meet. It wasn't until I'd seen Rose for my doctor's appointment that I started to freak the fuck out, it appeared Edward had forgotten to mention just how big the barbeque was.

I was shaking when I left her office, following my appointment. I knew Edward was working so I decided to run down to the clinic. I needed to see him—I needed him to comfort me, because I was honestly a nervous wreak. He was the only one who was able to sooth me these days—and plus, I wanted to read him the riot act—how dare he not inform me of such a vital piece of information.

I had just reached for the door handle on his office door when the door suddenly opened. A blond female, about my height walked out, or shall I say, stomped out? She seemed like she was pissed off to begin with, but when she came face to face with me, her rage seemed to grow

"Excuse me!" she sneered but then stopped short, glaring at me. "I hope you don't—"

"Don't!" I heard Edward exclaim, grabbing both the blonde's attention and mine.

My eyes popped up to his, surprised by what I saw. His face was slightly red, his neck stretched out tight with tendons popping on either side, while his eyes were nearly black—he was downright scary. I knew then, I didn't ever want him to look at me like that—I also wondered what had made him so mad in the first place.

_Who in the hell was that?_

The blond didn't say anything else, she just shot Edward a dirty look and took off down the hall—leaving me completely dumbfounded.

"I thought you were meeting your friends," he stated in attempt to pull my attention away from the angry girl that almost ran me over.

I glanced to him with big eyes, then walked into his office. "Who was that?" I asked, turning around to look at him, cocking my head to the side in question.

Edward shook his head. "No one. How was your appointment?" he asked, closing the door behind him.

I stared at him in disbelief for a moment, and then spat, "You would know if you were there." I knew it wasn't fair, but he was supposed to have been at the appointment with me.

He texted me just as I was walking into Rosalie's office saying a trauma had come into the emergency room and he wouldn't be able to make it up. I wasn't too happy, he'd promised he'd never miss a doctor's appointment—that it was something we'd always do together, but that appointment in particular was especially important. He should have been there.

"Baby," he sighed, pulling me into him as he wrapped his arms around me. "I tried, but I couldn't get away from the floor. We're short staffed as it is …. I swear to you, I would have been there if it could have been helped."

"We heard the baby's heartbeat," I murmured against his chest. I knew in the back of my mind, I should have questioned the blond a bit more, but Edward's arms always had a calming, mind numbing effect on me—which would be why I relaxed into him, a sigh of contentment escaping me.

"Now I _really_ wish I would have been there," he mumbled, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He'd missed an important part of my pregnancy … an important part in the development of our baby.

"She said we could stop up whenever if you wanted to hear it," I informed, pulling back so I could see his face. He pressed a kiss against my lips, then let me go. I watched as he made his way to his desk and then took a seat behind it—I frowned. I liked having his arms around me.

"Are you meeting your friends?" he asked, glancing at the computer sitting on his desk.

I shook my head. I'd cancelled my plans with the girls as I was leaving the house for my appointment. I was exhausted and really wanted to get a nap in before Edward got out of work—considering I was going to be meeting him at his house, and I was fairly certain I wouldn't be getting much sleep that night. It seemed neither of us were able to keep our hands off the other—my excuse was hormones, I'm not sure what his excuse was.

"No. I really didn't feel like going. I'm tired." I pouted—lip and all.

"Well," he chuckled, shaking his head slightly as he stood from his desk. "Why don't we go up and hear that heartbeat, and then you can go back to the apartment and get some sleep?"

"The apartment?" I asked, furrowing my brow in question. "You want me to wait for you at your place?"

"Is that a problem?" he questioned, moving toward me. I didn't say anything, just pulled my lip between my teeth, and stared at him. "You'll get a bit more sleep if you do … tomorrow's going to be a—"

"Oh, yeah!" I interrupted. "About tomorrow … why didn't you tell me your _whole_ family was going to be there …? Don't you think maybe I'd … oh, I don't know, _want_ to know I was going to be meeting your _entire_ family?"

"Um …." He stared at me, seemingly unsure of how to proceed—he knew he fucked up.

"Um?" I repeated, narrowing my eyes. He watched me a moment longer then stepped forward and grabbed my hand. I kept my eyes on him as he led me toward the couch sitting in the corner, and pulled me into his lap.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I know I should have told you, but I thought if I did, you wouldn't go, and I really want you there …. Alice is dying to meet you, and Emmett doesn't believe you exist, well, doesn't believe _we_ exist."

I looked at him curiously but he didn't give me a chance to question. "And if I'm not mistaken, I vaguely remember you telling me how much you love Fourth of July fireworks, well, the display my family lets off is ten times better than the city's."

I stared at him. His brow knitted together closely, and there seemed to be a thin line of sweat forming on his forehead—he genuinely looked scared of what my response was going to be, which would be why I caved. I just couldn't stay mad at him, and if I were being completely honest, the fact that he'd invited me to his family reunion was somewhat sweet. Yes, it terrified me to know I was going to be meeting the entire Cullen family all at once, but it was nice being included in the festivities.

"You should have told me, Edward," I finally told him. "I didn't like being blindsided, but I especially didn't like having to hear about it from Rosalie."

He rubbed his hand up and and down my back soothingly and then kissed my lips. "You're right, baby, you shouldn't have had to hear about it from Rose …. I'm sorry, but if it's any constellation, I _was_ planning to tell you tonight …. Rose really had no business telling you in the first place."

"She probably thought you told me," I defended. "She was warning me about your uncle Aro, apparently he's quite the flirt …?"

Edward laughed. "She's right," he confirmed, lighting nipping at my chin as he continued to speak against my now damp skin. "He is, but he's also harmless …." He hummed, his tongue peaking out quickly to grab a taste. "So what else did she tell you?"

I shivered, relaxing into him as I lifted my head a bit in offering. He took the bait, and started gently nipping and sucking his way down my chin to my neck.

"That …. Shit, Edward. How do you expect me to concentrate on … mmm, baby, that feels good," I helplessly finished in a moan, forgetting anything other than the feel of his lips on my neck existed. My panties became wet and between my legs started screaming for attention of their own.

"Do you want me to stop so we can keep talking about a dirty old man, or would you like me to continue with what we are doing?" he murmured from the spot just behind my ear, his breath brushing against my skin, causing me to grow more feverish by the moment.

"Don't stop," I begged, taking the final step off the cliff, leaving me lost to anything outside this room. God the man was talented with his lips and tongue. "Please, don't stop!"

Edward trailed his lips down my neck, lightly nipping and sucking as his hands gripped my waist and pulled me around to straddle him. I moaned when his hands came up to cup my face and his lips descended on mine. I loved the feel of his lips against mine, the way he gently sucked on my bottom lip before running his tongue over it, silently requesting entrance. Of course, I gladly obliged and parted my lips, allowing his tongue to sneak in and caress mine.

"Edward?" I breathed, breaking the fevered kiss.

"Hmm, baby?" he mumbled as his mouth moved down my neck, his hands working up the back of my shirt. I shivered in delight and arched my back, pressing my chest into his as his hands reached the clasp of my bra.

"I need to feel you …. Like, now!" I'd been easily aroused all day, so it really came as no shock my body had reacted the way it did. I read a book earlier and found that the author's descriptions were causing my body to react with images of the similarities between Edward and the male character in the story. The desire the book conjured within me made it almost impossible to wait until Edward and I could have sex later that night.

_Doesn't look like I'm going to have to wait until tonight_, I thought as he quickly sat me on my feet and pulled my shorts and underwear down. I was quite surprised by his hast.

"Ask and you shall receive, my love." He smirked and made quick work of freeing himself from his jeans. I smiled, immediately catching his slip. I knew by the look on his face, the fact he didn't falter a bit in his fevered actions, that he hadn't realized what he just said.

I wasn't sure how to take it … what to think about it … but I wasn't going to let it stop me from allowing him to have his way with me. I was beyond ready for him—being pregnant made it very easy to become aroused. All I had to do was think about Edward and I was ready to go.

"Come here," he purred, gripping my hips to pull me back into his lap.

I was glad my shirt was long enough to cover my ass as I sat there riding him—I quickly realized his door wasn't locked. I wasn't, however; going to stop to make him lock it—I just prayed no one would come barging in. _What? It felt sooo fucking good!_

"Fuck, Edward!" I moaned, burying my face into Edward's neck, trying to muffle my sounds. I knew I was loud and the last thing we needed was for someone to hear what we were doing. I was rather shocked at how quiet Edward was though—he was anything but quiet at home.

"God, baby," he grunted, slamming me down on him with a force so delicious it had me teetering on the edge of an amazing orgasm already. I was so fucking close!

"Oh … _Edward_ …." I whimpered, biting into his shoulder as I found my release. Edward bellowed my name into my neck as he came a few hard thrusts later.

I burrowed my face into his neck and just took him in as I worked to calm my breathing. I didn't want him to let me go, I wanted him to hold me like that for the rest of the day—because I wanted to do _that_ again real soon.

"Bella, honey," Edward whispered, lightly running his hands up and down my hips. "We better get dressed …."

"Mmm," I hummed. "Do we _have_ to?" I kissed the side of his neck, lightly sucking as I worked my way to up his ear.

"Un-fortunately," he moaned. "We do …. I'm all yours when I walk through that door at eleven-fifteen, though …. Well, that's if you're going back to the apartment. You should just move in there until we find a house." That got my attention.

I sat back on his lap and looked him in the eye. "Move into the apartment?"

"Yeah … just until we find a house …. I want you with me, Bella."

"What would I do with all my stuff?"

Edward tapped me on the behind, gesturing for me to get up. "Get your shorts back on," he said. "And then we'll talk about it."

I climbed off his lap, quickly pulled my shorts and underwear back on, and then looked at him expectantly.

He chuckled pulling his own pants back on. "We can get a storage unit," he said, tucking his shirt back into his pants. I just stared at him, not saying anything as I stood there silently contemplating what he'd said. "Think about it."

I nodded. "I will."

Edward smiled. "Thank you," he whispered, stepping forward. He grabbed a hold of my waist and pulled me into him. I sighed and rested my head against his chest as he pressed his lips to the top of my head. "So how about we go hear that heartbeat now?" I nodded against his chest but didn't say anything. "I'll just call Rose and let her know we're on our way up." He let go of me and stepped around his desk. I pouted at his loss—again.

* * *

"God, baby," Edward murmured, pulling me into his arms once the elevator doors closed. "That was probably the best thing I've _ever_ heard." He kissed the side of my neck, making me shiver as his hands lightly caressed my abdomen. "No, it _was_ the best thing … our baby …." He kind of mumbled the last part, but I caught it.

I smiled, melting into him. "It really was …."

The elevator dinged and we quickly exited, entering the main lobby of the emergency room. I really didn't want to say goodbye, but I knew he had to get back to work—I'd taken up enough of his time, and I desperately needed a nap.

"Are you going to be at my place?" he asked, clearly hopeful. I smiled at him and nodded. I couldn't say no to him—that's what got us to this point in the first place.

"Probably asleep." I laughed. "But yes, I will be at your place." I stood on my tiptoes and pressed my lips against his, I will say I was a little surprised when he didn't respond immediately to my kiss—it was almost as though I took him off guard, though I don't know why, I always kissed him before leaving.

"I'll see you tonight?" I confirmed once we parted. Edward nodded, bringing his hand up to rub the back of his neck. His behavior all of a sudden was seriously concerning me, but I wasn't going to question it—it's not like he pushed me away from him.

He placed his hand on the small of my back and walked me towards the exit. "I'll see you tonight," he affirmed, ducking down quickly to place a chaste kiss on my lips.

I looked at him curiously for a moment then nodded and exited the building—wondering what the fuck that was all about.

****Author's Note****

**Please review!**


End file.
